Inhibited Passions
by Midnight Passion
Summary: [Completed] As Vegeta begins his new teaching job, he has to choose between the ethical thing to do and his heart. Will all morals be thrown out upon meeting a certain temptress?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from DBZ, just this story.  This will be for all future chapters in the work. 

**Inhibited Passion**

**Prologue:**

June 10th, 2002

 Mr. Ouji, 

                I have reviewed your application to teach at St. Catherine's Boarding School.  All of your recommendations were outstanding, and we would be very pleased if you would join us this upcoming school year.  You will be a great asset to our school in the mathematics program.  Please report to my office, on August 17th, 2002 to receive all of the rest of the information concerning this letter. We will send your ticket and such items in a couple of days upon receiving this letter. And again welcome to the new school year! 

Sincerely,

Victoria Strauss

Headmistress of St. Catherine's Boarding School

Vegeta sighed in contempt as he read the letter. He knew that he would be accepted he had extremely good credentials and the fact that his reputation preceded him didn't hurt either. He was somewhat known as a prodigy growing up, being the only 16 year old boy going to graduate school is less than impressionable to most. 

He had heard of their gifted math program and had to apply there. It was nearly impossible to acquire a job there. Finally, he had the pleasure of meeting Headmistress Strauss and knew that he would get the job. She wasn't so much impressed by his resume, as she was of his body. 

He had to admit that he was good-looking to some, but he was never one to boast in public. He was named as the most unattainable bachelor in America. He had a cold demeanor that no one has ever been able to penetrate. This was understandable; considering what he had to go through in his youth. 

He was a sleek, but somewhat short man. His actually height was 5'7, but with his trade-mark flame like hair.  He stood to be 6'1. He had a dark tan, which made his features even more devastatingly handsome to women. He was used to having women throwing themselves at him. And they were used to being turned down almost immediately. 

He looked out the window and sighed. He was going to stay a bachelor if his life depended on it…

**_Author's Note:_**

That was a taste of how our always entertaining Vegeta is going to be in the story. I hoped you enjoyed the prologue tell me what you think of it. Till next time: (**Midnight Passion)**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1:**

Bulma pushed the hair out of her face as she stepped into her apartment. "Home Sweet Home," she said as she entered. Despite the threat of a storm overhead everything was still the same as when it was when she left it. It was rather exquisite from what one could see at a glance. Much too grand for her taste, but her parents did tend to out do themselves from time-to-time. This being of no exception. 

She smiled feeling the comfort of home. It was a gift from her parents for her achievements in school. It was more of bribe from her point of view. She knew that she should have seen it coming, but was too caught up in the glamour of it all. She was a freshman at the time. They had told her that they had to go out of town and would come to get her when they returned. They conveniently didn't come back until the day after school had started. She knew better than their piety excuses. They thought that she was becoming involved in their lives. 

Her parents were out of her life most of the time. She was much unexpected. They weren't ready to become parents, but nonetheless couldn't do anything about it. They didn't want to create a scandal. So they did they next best thing: as soon as she became old enough they sent her to boarding school, of course saying that she would receive the best education there. She learned fast of her parent's true colors and saw what a burden she was to them. It was one thing when she was younger that nannies would take care of her, but she was going to be a sophomore it just wasn't heard of in their society. It was after she got the apartment that she learned not to depend on them for anything other than material. 

After that, she kept to herself. She got the reputation as the Ice Bitch. Girls hated her. They all were the same: conniving greed bitches that only wanted her money. The guys no better than that wanting to get into her pants. She had to admit that she could be considered attractive, but she didn't take pride in that knowledge. She worked hard for the grades she received. She wanted to prove that there was more to her than her body and wealth. 

She went throughout the apartment to see what she needed to go and re-stock on. This was a yearly thing that she had acquired over the years. She found herself becoming lazy if she didn't do it right away. She had forgotten how spacious it was.

There were two rooms; her room, which had a balcony, and as they called it a '_study room'. Study room wasn't the right term for it. It was almost as big as the master bedroom, if not bigger. She had made adjustments to it and added a walk-in-closet to make it to another bedroom.  It was perfect by hers standards. Both rooms had their own baths which has various shades of blue in the color schemes. Then there was a living room and kitchen. _

After taking note of what she needed she changed quickly and grabbed her purse and ran out of the apartment. She wanted to get to and from the store before the storm caught her.

Vegeta walked into his new home. As soon as he read the letter, he packed his suitcase and hopped onto the next flight to St. Catherine. It was getting restless at home, more than enough reason to come here. He wanted to get a feel for the campus before the other teachers came. 

He looked around and saw that there were 2 bedrooms and bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, and also a study.  The house came already furnished so he only needed to worry about the accessories or whatnot that he used on a day-to-day basis. He chose which bedroom he would like the most and decided he would use the other room as a guest room. 

He looked for his keys to his car. He had it sent out here as soon as he made the flight reservation, having the influence that he did helped. He was mentally laughing to himself as he walked to the car. The thought of him having guests, but he would soon be proven wrong…

**_Author's Note:_**

How did you like it? I hope it wasn't too much. I wanted you to get a feel of what there are both like before I have them actually met. I hope you like it. Till Next Time: (**Midnight**** Passion)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2:**

Bulma looked down at her list, "I have just about everything except frosting…" 

She was going to bake a cake for her neighbor, Ms. Carlson. It was a traditionally thing that she had picked up. Her first year living in the apartment, the kind woman took it to be her objective to make her feel as comfortable as possible. Bulma grew to love her as a second mother and as a sign of appreciation she started to make treats for the older woman.  Each year, she act just as surprised as the other. 

The particular brand of frosting that she wanted was on the top shelf. Her hand barely grazed the top of the shelf. She tip-toed grabbing a hold of the container, managing to drop it as she came into full contact of it. 

"Shit." she murmured watching it roll down the aisle stopping at a pair of sneakers. She looked at it for a moment or two, embarrassed for the incident that took place. The individual bent over and picked it up.  

"I think this is yours," he said walking towards her.

Despite her embarrassment, she met the man's gaze. She was there met with the most intense eyes she had every seen. She followed her gaze down his body taking in his appearance. He was undeniably attractive. His physique was only fit for a god. She blushed, feeling the heat of his gaze on her. He caught her staring. She wasn't aware of how long she was looking at him, but it was apparently long enough to have his undivided attention. 

"Ms.? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" she replied shaking her head, "Oh, yes, I am. I'm sorry. I…umm…it."

He was looking at her intently. Despite his serious stature, you could see the laughter in his eyes.  She paused for a moment to regain her composure, "I apologize. I'm a bit clumsy. Thank you."

 "You're welcome," he replied as she took the container from his hand. 

They locked gazes once again. He was transfixed on her. He wasn't one to deny sexual appeal. She was attractive. She was blessed with all the right curves. Her blue hair extending to her lower back gave her an air of regalness. After a moment of admiration, he noticed that her slender figure could easy adapt to his body. This was leading his train of thought to other things and places. He quickly broke out of his trance when she appeared to be uncomfortable under his scrutiny.  

"Well, I should be going…" she started. 

"Have dinner with me." He said quickly. 

"Excuse me?"

"I said have dinner with me. I won't take no for an answer." He said sincerely. He didn't know what it was about her, but he wanted to see where this would lead to. He never had felt the urge to get to know a woman like this nor has anyone been able to attract him so effortlessly. He figured after one date whatever it was would be satisfied. 

She looked at him for a moment before replying, "All right."

"How about you met me at _Olive Garden? I hope you like Italian."_

"Alright, seven sound ok." She replied.

"Yes, till tomorrow then." He said taking her hand into his own kissing it. 

She watched him walk away from her before she realized that she didn't even know his name…

**_Author's Note:_**

It looks like attraction at first sight, eh? I know this was short, believe me, but that means that I plan for the next chapter to be long. I hope you liked it. Please Review. _(**Midnight Passion**)_


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

Vegeta was still in awe as he was getting dressed. He was never one to make the first move. This was definitely not of the norm, but this was an opportunity that he just couldn't pass up. 

He didn't know what it was about her that made her invade all his thoughts, but since he left the store all he could think was of the blue-haired vixen. It didn't occur to him that he didn't even know her name until he was well onto his way home, but all would be well once they met up later on that night.

He gave himself on last look before heading off to the restaurant. 

Bulma was nervous as hell as she stood in the ladies room. She arrived early so she could calm her nerves. A million and one questions were running through her mind as she looked at her reflection. All but one doubting this date. It was obvious that he was an older man unaware that she was still in high school. The one that stood out though was that there was that undeniably attraction between them.

She looked at her reflection once more before walking out the bathroom. A waiter directed her to a table while she waited for him. She was still a bit early. 

Vegeta walked into the restaurant to spot her in a booth near the window. He smirked to himself, _she's early_.

He walked to the table, "I'm glad you could make it," he stated. 

She looked up to him. He looked more handsome than he did in the store. He cleaned up quite nice.

 "I hope I'm not too late," he said sitting down, "You look enchanting." 

"Thank you," she replied blushing, "No; actually I am a bit early." 

"I find that an attractive quality in a woman," He replied smiling. 

_He is quite the charmer, she soon realized, "Thank You." _

The waiter came by to give them their menus. They took a moment or two to look over them. Bulma was overwhelmed; the last time she was here she finished her whole plate and still had enough room for dessert. She didn't know if she should get something that was meager in the ordinary. She didn't want to seem like a slob.

"What are you thinking of getting?" she asked safely. 

H e looked up from his menu, "I am quite starved actually. I hope you don't mind." 

She giggled, "No, not at all. I am too." 

He smiled at her before returning to the menu.

The waiter returned once again, "May I have your order?"

Vegeta responded first, "Yes, I would like to start with a salad, Caesar please, and then the Chicken Alfredo." 

The man nodded taking the order before looking at Bulma. 

"The same please." She replied before giving him her menu. 

"And what would you like to drink?"

"Red Wine" 

"Sprite" 

He nodded before taking his leave. 

Vegeta looked at her questionably.

"I'm not a heavy drinker. One sip and I'm out."

He chuckled, "Gotcha." 

She smiled in response. 

"I know this was careless on my part, but I didn't catch your name yesterday." 

"Bulma"

He tried it out, "Bulma, it's beautiful." 

"Thank you…" 

"Vegeta"

"Well, nice to meet you, Vegeta." She said holding out her hand. 

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Sensations ran through her body as she felt his lips brush against her hand. 

She retracted her hand from his not quite meeting his gaze. She hoped he didn't see her blushing. 

The waiter returned with their drinks. 

"So tell me about yourself?" she asked as she took her drink from the waiter's hand. 

"Well, there isn't much to say about me. I just moved here from New York for the job offer."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I received this unfeasible offer that I couldn't refuse. It promised to be a challenging conquest," he stated honestly, "What about you?"

"Well, I'm still a student. I have been living on my own for about three years, despite everyone initial reaction," she laughed receiving the same reaction from Vegeta. 

"Three years on your own, must be nice." 

"Yeah," she replied looking at her drink. 

The waiter took this as a perfect opportunity to bring their food. 

Vegeta noticed the change in her demeanor. He recognized the same loneliness in her eyes that he was all too familiar with. There was something else about her though. It was the same thing that drawn him to ask her out. She was like a book waiting to be read. 

They ate their food in an uncomfortable silence. Whatever happened in her past still affected her. He wanted to get know her better he soon realized. It was a marvel how she caught his attention so. 

Attempting to break the awkwardness, Vegeta asked, "So what are you interested in?" 

She looked up from her food. She could tell that he was trying to make her feel better. She smiled before replying, "Well, I want to go genetic engineering one day."

"That's sound good. Is there any particular reason?" Vegeta hoped that it didn't sound too strained. He was trying to make her feel better. 

"Well, I think it's the closest way I can help people now and in the future."  

He smiled her. "I wonder what your parents must think of that."

That same distant look appeared on her face once again. _Ah. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"_

"No, it's quite all right. My parents and I have a complicated relationship. We don't seem to see eye-to-eye." 

"I understand." 

After a moment of silence, she finally looked at him. If she doubted his response, she didn't reveal it, "So are we in the mood for dessert?" she asked radiantly. 

The rest of the evening provided pleasure on both sides. They seemed to be over the awkwardness of the previous conversation. They found that they had more in common than original thought. 

Vegeta found himself to be more attracted to her than before. She was intelligent and beautiful. A woman hadn't held his allure for this long. He went on one date and then his interest was fulfilled. All women seem to be the same to him, going out with him for all the wrong reasons, but she was different. He wanted to pursue this further. Just until his curiosity seemed to be satisfied. However long that took was unspecified, but he was willing to do whatever it took to fulfill it. 

"Say you'll go out with me again." He said as he walked her to her door.

Bulma looked into his eyes. She knew that this was wrong. That she was leading him on. He didn't know her that well.  Hell, he didn't even know that she was still in high school. That she was only 18. Any reason to tell him the truth was quickly dismissed once she looked into his eyes. 

The sincerity in them was evident.  No, she wouldn't deny his request. She wanted this. She needed this.  It's been a long time that she felt true happiness. Even if it was diminutive she wanted this. 

"Yes." 

 "Saturday then," he whispered as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. He let his gaze linger on her for a moment longer before turning to walk to his car. She watched him get in and back out before turning around to enter the apartment. 

_It wouldn't be for long, she told herself, __just a few more dates…_

**_Author's Note:_**

Hey ya'll, I hope you liked it. As promised it's longer than the other chapters. It looks like this two are getting themselves in more than they expected, look out for my next chapter soon. Till next time (**Midnight Passion**)


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: **

Vegeta was nervous. He couldn't wait to see Bulma later on that evening. He went out earlier to go get her some roses, white ones. He remembered that she mentioned that it was her favorite. 

Since their last date he couldn't get her off his mind. She was enchanting, and intriguing. They had talked over the course of the last couple of weeks. Each conversation lasting well until the night. The conversations gave him some insight to what type of woman she is. _A damn sexy one, _Vegeta smirked. 

The conversations varied immensely from subjects as dense as to how the sky gets its color if air is colorless to the in-depth theories of how our existence came to be. No matter how the topic turned, it was never dull nor was she. She was a captivating little nymph that he'll give her. 

He hadn't thought that they would have had this many dates. Since the first one; they have had at least two dozen. It seem like they were inseparable. Not a day goes by without them talking to each other. 

It was exhilarating, yet frightening all the same. He daresay that he was falling in love with her. He wouldn't let himself come to terms with that.  This was innocent. It would always be innocent. If need be he could walk the other way without another backwards glance. 

She was like the others. He was sure of it. All of them were the same. She just took longer to show her true colors. He looked in the mirror. Who in the hell was he trying to convince? He knew something was there; it was just his duty to keep himself from realizing it.  

He took one more look at himself before picking up the roses and heading out of the door. 

Bulma took one look around her apartment before answering the door. Vegeta and she were going to stay in and watch a couple of movies on the couch. She was actually looking forward to it. 

"Hey baby." 

Vegeta merely responded with a soft kiss. 

"Missed me, I see?" she said arching her eyebrow as she opened the door wider for him to enter. 

"I can't help it," he said as he brought the flowers from behind his back, "for the beautiful enchantress." 

Her eyes lit up with delight. "You remembered," she said in awe. 

"Of course, I did." He said haughtily. 

She hit his arm playfully. "Conceited, don't you think?" 

"Conceited, never, just merely confident." 

"Confident, my ass." She murmured as she closed the door. 

"What was that dear?" 

"Oh, nothing," she flashed her fakest smile as she began to walk towards the kitchen to put the roses in water. 

Vegeta smirked as he followed her. He stood in the doorway as she fumbled around looking for a vase. He took in her appearance. She was wearing his favorite color: blue. The color was made for her. It brought out her best attribute: her eyes. 

She felt his intense gaze. She turned slowly to see him in what seemed like admiration. Finding himself caught, he walked to her and embraced her. 

"Do you know how beautiful, you are?"

She buried her head into his chest. She didn't want him see her embarrassment. He put a forefinger on her chin and brought it to meet his gaze. 

"Don't do that?"

"Do what?" she asked looking away. 

"Nothing," he said giving up, "How about that movie?" 

They were half way through the movie by time the pizza delivery man came. Bulma was snuggled against Vegeta asleep. She must have been tired because no less than a half an hour into the movie she was sound asleep. He slid from her arms and picked up a blanket that was on the arm of the couch. He pulled it around her so she wouldn't be cold. She really looked angelic. 

He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket as he opened the door. The boy looked around old, but old enough to be out of school yet. His face was very oily; one would have guessed that he didn't wash his face.

"Pizza for …Bulma."  He said annoyingly. 

"Ah, I'll take it. How much is it?" he grimaced as he replied.

"$11.89, who are you?" he said, "Are you Bulma's brother or something?" 

Vegeta handed him exact change and took the boxes from him, "Is that any of your concern?" he asked callously.

"Actually, I believe so. I like to know who my regulars are," he replied with a raised eyebrow. He looked down briefly to count the change. In the meantime, Vegeta was closing the door in his face. The boy put his foot in the way. "No tip?"

Vegeta demeanor suddenly changed, taking the boy by surprise, "Yes, actually," he said with a grin, "Stay the fuck away from here or your job will be mine." And then quickly shut the door in his face. 

He laughed momentarily; the boy's face was priceless. He looked as if he was going to piss in his pants. He took the pizzas to the kitchen table. He didn't want to wake Bulma as of yet. He quietly got a cup from the cupboard and opened the fridge for some chocolate milk. He knew she bought it, because he made sure to put it in the cart. 

He was getting frustrated. He didn't have any idea to where it could be unless…he opened the freezer. He smirked inwardly. She knew that he liked it ice cold. She must have put in there when he went to start the movie. He was afraid to admit that they were getting too close. Close enough to know each other likes and dislikes. He quickly suppressed anything of the notion; he would deal with those when the time came. 

He got two plates from the dishwasher and placed them on the table. When she awoke she would be hungry that he was sure of. He got four slices of pepperoni and put the chocolate milk on the table. He was missing something that he was sure of. He sat there for quite sometime unsure of what it was. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Bulma with the blanket around her shoulders handing him hot sauce. 

"How did you know?" he asked as he pulled her into his lap. She put it on the table and turned to face him once again. 

She shrugged her shoulders, "I had a hunch." She seemed to be in deep thought.

"Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head. 

"You sure?" 

"Uh huh…," she smiled briefly, "Don't worry." She kissed the top of his nose. 

He smirked mischievously, "I think we can do better than that." 

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, leaving forgotten pizza and chocolate milk for what seemed to be unforeseen…

**_Author's Note:_**

What do you think? I hoped you liked it. I hope you didn't find this chapter useless it had a lot of insight to what will happen in the future chapters. I had to jump ahead a month or two in the story because I didn't want another awkward first kiss scene, on the second date. I wanted you to see them finally comfortable with each other. It seems like Vegeta has a lot on his mind with new feelings coming to surface. Well, that's all I have to say for now. Please review. Till next time: **_(Midnight Passion)_**


	6. Chapter Five

**_Chapter Five:_**

Bulma seemed pensive as she looked at the roses on her nightstand. She was still in awe that he remembered. Her mind then drifted off to the incident in the kitchen. 

"**Do you know how beautiful, you are?"**

**She buried her head into his chest. She didn't want him see her embarrassment. He put a forefinger on her chin and brought it to meet his gaze. **

**"Don't do that."**

**"Do what?" she asked looking away. **

**"Nothing," he said giving up, "How about that movie?" **

It wasn't the first time that she had heard it. Thanks to the male student body of the prestigious St. Catherine's. All interested in two things: money and sex. Every single one of them stopping at nothing to get what they want. Bulma knew almost every signal from a mile away. 

She couldn't help, but wonder if Vegeta was one of them. If one thought of it,_ he was five years her senior* and undeniably attractive. It wasn't like he didn't know damn well he was. What makes him different from the others? Who's to say that she wasn't to be added to a long list of conquests that he has already acquired?_

She let her gaze linger to the picture of the two of them. Vegeta was embracing her from behind and they were smiling like idiots.  _Who was she trying to fool? She was in deep. _

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I please speak with Vegeta Ouji?"

"This is he" 

"Oh, hello Vegeta," replied a seductive voice, "This is Victoria." 

Vegeta recognized the voice and wasn't too thrilled either, "Hello, Headmistress Strauss. Is there something wrong?"

When she replied it sounded strained, "Something wrong? No, no of course not."

"…"

"I just wanted to know how you are getting along. Is everything to your liking?"

"Oh, hai, thank you. I think that I'm adjusting perfectly."

"Oh, that's good to hear. I understand that you don't have any friends and family in town. I was wondering if you would want to go sight-seeing. I can show you little shops, mall, dinner, movie, my place…" she let her voice drift away. 

_Right on target,_ Vegeta thought before responding, "As kind as the offer sounds, I've already had met someone to show me around." 

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Hai." This was getting ridiculous. She wasn't very good at being tact.  

"Well, just know the offer still stands. I hope you will take it into consideration." 

"I will."

"And Vegeta, please call me Victoria." 

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but my girlfriend is on her way. I'll be seeing you next week." Before she could respond he returned the phone to the cradle. 

_Headmistress Strauss, or Victoria, seems to be showing her true colors. She's earlier than the others, I'll give her that._ Vegeta thought to himself. 

He didn't get any further than an inch away from the phone before it started to ring again.

"Hello?" he answered agitated.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

He sighed in relief, "Nothing, I just thought you were a tell-marketer."

He hung up the phone five minutes later. Bulma heard of a new club opening that she wanted to go to. And they way she sounded he didn't have the heart to resist…

**_Author's Note:_**

Ok, I hope you like this. I dunno. I'm not too sure about it. It came to me last night at like 3 in the morning and I couldn't go to sleep until I wrote it out. I guess I'll just go with my first instincts. It seems that Bulma is having doubts and at such an inconvenient time too. Headmistress Strauss is surely not stopping to get what she wants. Oh well. Thank you for the reviews. Please Review. Till Next Time: **(Midnight Passion)**

*This is for Severyn: Vegeta is 23 in this story. I know you've been asking for it. Ja.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

Vegeta knocked on Bulma's door for the fifth time. It appeared as if she was still in the shower. He had told her to be ready by 11:30pm. It was now 11:45. He probably looked like a mad man. 

"Bulma!" he yelled, hoping that she would hear him. After waiting a couple of seconds, he pulled out his cell phone and pressed 6. He heard her phone ring from within the house.  It rang three times before she answered it. 

"Hello?" she sounded breathless.

"Let me guess. You just came out of the shower."

"Oh, I'm sorry…How long have you been here?"

"Oh let's just say about 15 minutes or so. What were you doing?"

"I fell asleep and just woke up like 10 minutes ago. Listen, open the mailbox and look for the spare key for the door. It's taped to the bottom of it." 

Vegeta followed her directions, "All right, found it." 

She hung up as she heard her front door open. 

"Sorry!" she yelled from her bedroom, "I'll be out in fifteen minutes."

"Alright!" he replied as he went into the kitchen. He went to go get a glass of chocolate milk. 

Bulma stepped out of her bedroom wearing a black backless halter top with a denim jean skirt and black diamond stud stilettos. 

She walked in to see him polish off the rest of the chocolate milk. 

"I've never seen a grown man love chocolate milk as much as you do."

Vegeta turned around and just stood there in awe. The time she spent in the bedroom was well worth the sight that was before him. He put the glass in the sink and walked over to her. He grabbed her hands and held them out so he could get a complete look of her. She knew how to make a scene that was for sure. 

"Like what you see?" She asked smirking.

He returned the gesture before replying, "I've seen better." 

She let her take in his appearance. She made sure he saw the look of approval in her eyes. He had on a denim jean pants on with a white tank top. She saw the matching jacket on the couch as she walked in. 

"I highly doubt that." 

He pouted a little, "That was harsh." 

She laughed, "Come on Romeo, let's go." 

He grinned before picking up the car keys, and her apartment key off the kitchen table. 

Vegeta directed her to the nearest empty table. The club was crowded and the music was loud. As he pulled out a chair for her, he leaned down towards her ear to whisper, "I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want something?"

Bulma looked at him, "Sprite."

He nodded before turning around towards the bar. 

Bulma looked around the club. It looked as if it was going to be a hit tonight. She spotted a couple of people from school on the dance floor. She hoped that they wouldn't notice her. She quickly turned around, but the attempt was fruitless as a girl waved to her and beckoning the other girls to follow her.

Bulma groaned. The last thing she wanted to do was for them to see her here with Vegeta. That's all she needed when school started next week. Rumors about some sorted affair with an older man. She quickly scanned the room to see if he was coming back. She spotted him. He looked as if he was having a heated conversation with someone. She sighed in relief. That should occupy him for sometime. 

"Bulma, it's a surprise to see you here and alone." she said getting the attention of those around them.

Bulma smelt alcohol on her breath. It seems to her that she had a little too much to drink. _Perfect. _"I was about to say the same thing about you though. It looks like you are alone, too."

The girl looked at her briefly, "I'll have you know that my boyfriend, Carl is here."

Bulma flinched. She hadn't see Carl still the beginning of the summer. She thought that he perfect until she found him in the arms of the bitch in front of her. "Oh, you are still together? That's nice where is hear. Where is he?"

"I don't think so bitch. You stay away from him. I don't need a slut like you interfering again." 

Bulma smiled sweetly, "It's alright. I understand. He isn't here, is he?"

She looked around nervously, "He's in the bathroom." 

"Oh, you closed your legs long enough for him to leave your presence. Are you sure you should be doing that?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"It's that how it happened last time.  I think that's how we got together in the first place." 

The girl looked as if she was going to explode, "Listen, bitch. He loves me. You were just a detour along the way. You were nothing to him. You get that. Nothing."

"If that's the case why was he calling my house the other day, eh? I think that you need to have a little one-on-one chit chat. Oh, I think I see him now," she said, "isn't that him all over Melissa?"

The girl turned around to see Carl in fact all over some other girl. She turned back around furiously, "I'll get you. I know you had something to do with this." 

Bulma looked at her innocently, "Me, never." Her composure changed to one of contempt as she looked at the girl stomp over to her boyfriend. 

She shook her head solemnly. She didn't know why she got involved with him in the first place. She was such a fool.

"Who was that?" asked Vegeta. 

"No one important," she said as she took the drink, "What was that all about?" she nudged her face towards the bar.

Vegeta chuckled, "Oh, the bartender needed to be taught some manners. That's all." 

She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

He shook his head. 

"Not telling." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Party pooper, but know this. I will find out."

"I highly doubt that." 

"You sure do talk a lot. How about we settle this on the dance floor?"

Bulma had trouble opening Vegeta's front door. Vegeta was speaking nonsense as she drove to his house. He had drunk a little too much. He had mistaken his drink for hers. And ask for a refill thinking it was Sprite. They didn't notice until she smelt it on his breath. That's when she decided that it was time to go. 

On the way home, Vegeta had mistaken a barricade for a deer, the American flag for a rainbow asking her to stop to see if they could find a leprechaun on the other side, and asked a woman for the address for Santa Claus when she stopped to get gas. 

When she wasn't trying to keep him in the car, she was busy trying to steer over his vast singing. Who knew this side of him?

"Vegeta, you're going to have to ease up a little. I can't open the door." 

"W-what if if if, I don't wanna?" he asked goofily. 

"I won't give you your surprise." 

His eyes lit up, "What surprise?" 

"It's in your room. If you open…" she never got to finish because in a flash Vegeta grabbed the keys out of her hand and ran inside. 

"Hurry up. I wanna open my present." He said eagerly. 

Bulma rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her. 

She walked to where the commotion was coming from. She had never been to his house before. She looked around quickly before following him to the bedroom. 

"You lied to me. I don't see any gift." 

"Umm…be right back." 

She guessed in which direction the kitchen was and looked in the fridge. As she guessed, there was a gallon of chocolate milk.  She looked into the cupboards for a glass and poured some out.

"Vegeta…," she said in a sing song voice, "I have chocolate milk for you…" 

She opened his bedroom door. He was trying to change out of his clothes and having much difficulty doing so. She laughed only to get him more frustrated.

"It's not funny." He said darting his eyes at her. 

"Sure, it is." She replied laughing.

He merely heard him curse in vain attempt to slip into pajama pants. "You could help you know." 

Bulma instantly closed her mouth, "What?" she whispered. 

"You heard me," he replied smirking, "You could help instead of laughing." 

"Umm…Vegeta you don't know what you're saying. You're drunk."

"No, I'm not." His voice slurred again.

"Uh huh, yeah sure." 

"So you aren't going to help me? You're a big meanie, you know that?" he said as he was hopping around trying to pull the pants up. Once that was accomplished he tried put his shirt on; only achieving to put his head through the arm hole. 

Bulma laughed, "Here let me help you." 

She put the chocolate milk on his dresser. 

She gently put her hands on he shoulders to stop his fidgeting.  "Calm down. Your head is stuck in the arm hole." 

Vegeta did as he was told as Bulma situated him correctly. "There, much better."

Vegeta mumbled something incoherently. 

She put her head down closer to his mouth, "What?" 

He sighed, "I said thank you." 

She turned her head till she was at eyelevel. "Your welcome," she gave him one of her special smiles. 

He stared intensely into her eyes refusing to let either of them to avert their gazes. Vegeta seemed to sober up immediately at the situation at hand. This was dangerous territory they were trenching on at the moment. He could either look the other way or let this take its course. 

"I want to kiss you." He barely knew the words came out of his mouth. 

She nodded her head in response. "Ditto," she breathed out as she touched his forehead with her own. 

He took no heed as he desperately claimed her lips. They stayed there for wait seemed like an eternity. He felt something pull them down to the bed. He didn't know if it was gravity or her, but either way it seemed like they both weren't going to stop to find out. 

He edged his way up to the top of the bed; laying her body on top of his so she wouldn't be crushed. What seemed like being tired of just kissing, their hands started to drift along the other body. 

Bulma pulled out of the kiss. She suddenly became aware in the position she was in. This was wrong. She knew she could stop this now before this really got out of hand. But did she want to? 

She looked into his eyes and knew instantly that this was wanted to do. She leaned her lips to meet his own…

**_Author's Note:_**

Dun, dun, dun. It seem like this is getting real serious now. What's going to happen? Review and tell me what you think. Till Next Time: **(Midnight Passion) **


	8. Chapter Seven

***Chapter Seven:**

The sun shined brightly upon Vegeta's face. He cursed. He had the biggest headache of the century. He laid there for a couple more moments trying to alleviate the headache as much as he could. _What happened last night?_  

He pulled the covers off of him and got up as slowly as he could. He could hardly see with the sun blasting in his eyes. 

"Damn sun," he muttered. 

He stood on his feet and closed the blinds. "Invest in curtains." 

He sat back down on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He waited until they adjusted to the difference. He opened one eye slowly and then the next. That's when he saw the discarded shirt on the floor. He looked at for a moment or so. It appeared too small to be his. His mind began racing with unanswered questions. He closed his eyes trying to wish it away. _What **did I do?**_

He opened his eyes again. It was still there. He groaned and threw himself back into bed. "What happened?" He remembered everything up to the dance floor. He and Bulma had been dancing for about an hour until the need to satisfy their thirst became very evident. He turned his head back towards the shirt. It looked identical to the one she was wearing. _I didn't, did I?_ He turned back to the previous position. The increasing hammering on his skull came only as reinforcement to what was already becoming clear. He was enduring a hang over. 

He was praying that he didn't do anything rash under the influence of the alcohol. He didn't even remember how he came home, much less change into more comfortable pants. He shut his eyes trying to search anywhere in his mind that might help piece together the puzzle. 

Something stirred besides him. He became suddenly aware of the tranquil breathing besides him. How he didn't notice it before was beyond him. He didn't want to open his eyes. To come face with the truth. He remained there for sometime before mustering up the strength to see who it was. He was praying to God that it was Bulma and then praying to God that it wasn't. 

He rolled over and peered over the mountain of blankets that seemed to hide the figure. All he saw was a hand and it was not much to go by. He took a deep breath and pulled the sheets down. He saw a mass of blue hair sprawled about the pillow. He sighed in relief. _Good._

It took him all of five seconds to jump out of bed and look for his shirt.  "What did I do? What did I do? What did I do?" he all, but forgot about his headache. 

Bulma stirred from the commotion. 

"Good morning," she said as she stretched. 

He sat down in a nearby chair and put his head in his hands. 

He heard her get out of the bed and patter towards him. He flinched as she put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Look at me," he heard her say.

He felt her raise his head. He immediately averted his gaze, She knelt down, "Vegeta, please look at me."

He looked into her cerulean eyes afraid to look elsewhere to confirm what seems to be evident. 

  
"I hope you didn't regret last night."

"W-what happened?" his voice sounded cracked. He was surprised that it was decipherable. 

She looked at him questionably, "you don't remember?"

When he looked away, he saw the hurt in her eyes. 

"Answer me?"

He looked back to her and shook his head. "I'm sorry I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm so sorry." He began to ramble on continuously. 

She stood and walked towards the window. She had to get away from him. 

"Vegeta." She whispered. 

He continued. 

"Vegeta!" she said again louder. 

He stopped immediately and looked at her back. She had the sheets wrapped around her body. It looks as if she was wearing his shirt. 

"Nothing happened." 

"Huh…what, but?"

"Let me finish" she started. Her voice sounded different, not what it was once before. He had never heard her like this.  "You were drunk. It was a mistake. I brought you home and let me say that it wasn't a very easy task. You were having a difficult time putting on your clothes and I helped you. It led to other things. Hence, your shirt being off. If it wasn't for you throwing up on me it would've progressed into something more. I hope you don't mind that I took your shirt. You asked me to stay with you when I returned."

She paused for a moment, "It was fully consensually on my part. I thought it was the same with you too; but I seem to be wrong yet again." 

She stopped. Her voice sounded strained and distant. Minutes had to pass before Vegeta walked behind her and embraced her. 

"I'm sorry." 

He felt her stiffen in his arms. 

"You have to understand. I drank a lot. I had no control over what I did," he turned her around and grabbed her shoulders, "I could've hurt you. Do you realize that Bulma?" 

She wasn't making eye contact with him. 

"Bulma, I'm sorry. I really am. You know you mean a lot to me. That's not the way I wanted our first time together to be." 

She looked at him, "Continue." 

He laughed, "I'm done." 

"You should've seen your face. You could have thought otherwise. Don't fucking do that again!" she added jokingly. 

"Sorry?" he paused, "Did I really throw up on you?"

She made a face that answered him, "I rather not discuss that at the moment." 

He smiled, "All right. How about I make it up to you? I'll make you breakfast." 

Her eyes lit up. "After, you take a shower."

He laughed, "Are you sure?" 

She stuck her nose up, "Most defiantly." 

He lowered his voice as he looked into her eyes, "Only if you join me." 

His response was a quick kick in the shins…

**_Author's Note:_**

Had ya'll going didn't I? You thought that I would write such a naughty scene…not yet. lol, well I hoped you liked it. Next is the well awaited chapter. They finally see each other at school…yay! Well, please review. Till Next Time: **(****Midnight**** Passion)**

***I like to thank Da Bomb for betaing this chapter. **


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight:**

Bulma was washing what was left of the breakfast dishes when Vegeta came into the kitchen. She took a glance over her shoulder, "Are you finished cleaning up the bedroom?" 

"Uh huh. Your shirt is in the washer along with your pants." 

She blushed slightly, "I borrow some of your shorts, too." 

He winked. "You look better in them anyway," he walked behind her and put a glass into the sink, "I also found this glass of chocolate milk. It looked as if was about to start a life of its own." 

She stopped for a moment and then it sudden dawned on her, "Good thing you didn't drink it last night."

He raised his eyebrow questionably. 

"That's a story for another time. Could you be a dear and throw out the milk?" 

He nodded his head as he walked towards the fridge. He pulled out the milk and dumped it into the sink and rinsed it out before dumping it into the recycle bin. He stood there for a moment taking in the scene before him. 

Bulma was drying the last cup when Vegeta finally spoke. 

"I could get used to this." 

"What?" she asked as she put it into the cupboard. 

He walked up to her embracing her, "This. I feel comfortable with you." 

She rested her hands on his waist, "I was just thinking the same thing." 

They stayed like that for a minute longer enjoying each other's company. Etching this very moment into their memories. Neither knew that this would be the last time they would be together without worries. 

Bulma kissed him, "I better go check on my clothes." 

He drew back reluctantly, "If you have to."

She giggled as she walked to the laundry room. 

When she returned Vegeta was sitting on the couch silently. She tip-toed behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "I'll give you one guess at my surprise." 

He put his hands over hers. He noticed the advantage his hands had over hers, "Only if I get a kiss first." 

She giggled as she moved her hands away so he could turn. She bent over and placed a soft one upon his lips. 

She broke away afraid he would make it into something more, "Nope, Guess first." 

He closed his eyes as if deep thought. "You broughtme something." 

She looked at him in astonishment. 

"What?" 

"How did you guess?"

He simply shrugged, "Lucky guess. What is it?"

She pulled something from behind him. "This."

He looked into her hands. "Your house key?"

She nodded. "Correction, your house key." 

He looked at her incredulously, "Are you sure?"

"Of course"

He sat there for a moment, "Why?"

"I trust you." 

He smiled, "Thank you."

She smiled in response.

"Come here." He said. 

She walked around the couch and stood before him. He pulled her into his arms and held her. They remained that way for a while before she spoke once again. 

"School starts in three days." 

"I know."

She positioned herself so that she was on top of them. She hugged his torso. "I don't want to go." 

"Me either," he began as he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm dreading it. I'm going to miss seeing you whenever I want." 

She reached so that she could kiss his jawbone. "What grades are you teaching?" 

"I don't know. I haven't found out yet. I'll find out the day before school starts."

"Oh," she stood up so that she was straddling his waist, "How about this? I already have all that I need for school. I wanna spend the next two days with you. Let's do something spontaneous. I wanna do something wild…"

**_Author's Note:_**

How ya'll like it? I originally thought that they would meet this chapter, but no can do. I got fed up towards the end. Next chapter defiantly. Thanxs for all the reviews I have received I love each and every one of them. I appreciated them immensely.  I have to get one thing straight though. Remember, they have been going out for about two to three months and basically talk and see each other everyday. So they _have_ talked about him being a teacher, etc. I think that covers everything. If you have any questions, please ask. Till next time: **(****Midnight**** Passion)**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine:**

Bulma felt hands upon her eyes. She only knew of one other person that would do that to her. 

"Boo," a voiced whispered from behind her. 

Bulma put her hands on the individuals. She felt the size for a moment before turning around swiftly and screaming in delight. 

"Cass, I've miss you so much." She greeted her long-time friend, Cassandra Roberts. She drew her into a bear hug. Cass hugged her back with equal amount of force. 

"I know, B. Three months is way too long," she replied as they let go, "turn around. Let me get a look at you."

Cassandra's appearance was strikingly different to Bulma's. Her hair was a beautiful shade of black with natural highlights reaching just to her mid-back. Her caramel skin added a nice contrast to her piercing blue eyes. With all that said and done, one couldn't deny her natural beauty. 

When Bulma turned around, Cass had a frown plastered on her face. 

"What's wrong?" she asked looking herself over. 

Cass put her finger to her chin as if in deep thought before reaching for Bulma's hair. 

"This, damn it. What did I tell you about this, eh?" she asked as she pulled out the pencil in Bulma's hair. Her hair cascaded down her back.

Bulma smiled as she finger combed her blue looks. 

"Pencils are for writing." She mocked. 

Cass looked at her ruefully as she sat down. "I swear," she began, "kids these days."

Bulma laughed, "So how's Albert and Virginia?" 

"Same ol', same ol'." She corrected her posture as she impersonated her mother, "Cassandra, darling, be a dear and show _handsome_ Jonathon around, will you?" 

"A new one," she said incredulously as she took her sit beside her, "What happened to Victor?"

She shrugged, "Mother became bored, I suppose." 

Bulma nodded her head knowingly.

Cass perked up a bit. "So what have my dear B been up to, eh? I've heard some sordid details of our time away." 

Bulma's senses were on alert. "What ever do you mean?" 

It didn't go unnoticed. Cass began to play with her book bag, "Oh, the usual. Lana was being a dick in the halls this morning. She says that she saw you at that new club opening with an older man." 

Cass waited for a response, but quickly continued as she saw Bulma's rigid stature. 

"No one will take her seriously though. People saw Carl with Melissa there too. He was two-timing her right under her nose," her voice continued, but she was tuned out by Bulma. 

She had to gather all of her thought and calm down. She thought she didn't see anyone else there. There last thing she needed was rumors spreading around. _An older man. _How could she be so naïve?_ She was brought out of her thoughts by Cass calling out to her. _

"Hmm," she asked dazed. 

"Damn B, did you hear a word?" 

"Sorry," she said apologetically. 

Cass looked at her wearily. "It's alright. I understand," she said reassuringly, "It'll be okay." 

Bulma looked down, _If only you knew half of it, Cass._

"Did you hear about the new math teacher? Everyone says he's young, hot, and sexy."  

Bulma looked up. She let all thoughts about Vegeta drift to later before indulging into the conversation. She'll have plenty of time to think of it. 

Vegeta had two classes to go as looked over his schedule. He couldn't wait to get home to speak with Bulma. He was exhausted. He was assigned 4 senior and 2 junior classes and was overwhelmed by the enormity of it all. Had he known that so many girls were enrolled in his classes he would've high-tailed it out of there.  Every girl seemed to be gawking at his rear or his package. 

He looked at his calendar, "Only 3 more months till holiday break." 

He sighed as the late bell rung. He prayed silently as he went down his assigned seating list. He didn't dare to look up yet. Girls were ruthless. 

"We have assigned seating so would the follow people please go to the seat directed." 

Students groaned. 

"Row One: Ms. Singh, Ms. Saintonge, Ms. Caicedo, Mr. Alderson." It went on like that for a moment or two till apparently Ms. Butler and Mr. Paryfonav had some disagreement over better lighting in row four. "Please sit down," he said agitated, "Ms. Briefs, Mr. Roberts," he continued. 

Vegeta silently cursed. He counted a16:8 ratio. "Great, more girls." 

He looked up to see if they were in the correct seats. He noticed that one was missing, a Ms. Briefs. He thought nothing of it as he returned the chart. 

He recited the already sickening speech, he said countless of times that day; he knew he could say it in his sleep. 

He was writing on the board when heard the door open and closed before someone spoke. 

"I'm sorry. I was held up in the hallway. I have a pass from the headmistress," the voice said. 

He smiled instantly. The voice reminded him of Bulma. He came out of his reverie quickly even at work she was evading his thoughts. 

"No excuses; don't let it happen again. You'll have to stay after school to hear what you've already missed-"he started as he turned around.  

Everything was forgotten once onyx met sapphire…

**_Author's Note:_**

Finally, I did it. They met, lol, I lope you liked it. It was fun to write. I had a sudden inspiration you could say at 3 in the morning. *shrugs* I dunno why. I would like to thank everyone who's reading this. I know it took till chapter nine to finally have them met incredulously, but ya'll are great. I'll get the next chapter when I can ok? Please review. Till Next Time: **(Midnight Passion)**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten:**

The class snickered as Vegeta and Bulma stood there looking at one another. 

"Ice Bitch's in trouble," someone yelled from the back, earning laughter throughout the room.

Vegeta was the first to recover. "That's enough," He bellowed to the back of the room, "I won't have that in this classroom." 

If he was still in shock, you couldn't tell. He has a mask on his face. Bulma on the other hand looked horrified. 

Vegeta picked up the seating chart. "Over there," said as he pointed to the back of the room. He gave her an indescribable look as she walked numbly to her seat. 

She sat down put her head in her hands. She didn't care who saw. "This isn't happening." She whispered.

Vegeta turned back to the board trying to continue. He couldn't believe this was happening. His mind was racing as he finished up the remainder of his lecture without anymore disturbance. 

He didn't dare to look at Bulma when he was finish. One look at her would destroy any control he had over the situation. _If this was control_. 

"You can converse with whom ever you like till the bell," he said. He then sat in his chair and looked at his desk as if he was doing something. 

Nothing and everything was making sense to him. He couldn't believe what was before him. He couldn't grasp this concept. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl inch her way over to Bulma, whom still had her head in her hands. He had the urge to comfort her like he would do normally, but this wasn't a normal situation. 

Something became painfully obvious as he sat there. "She was **_a high school_** student and he was _her teacher."  _

"B, what's wrong?" she heard Cass asking her, "It's not as bad as you think." 

Bulma had her eyes closed. She looked at Cassandra and shook her head disdainfully. She whispered something incoherently. 

"What?" she asked. 

Bulma shook her head, "Cass, can you just leave me alone please?"

She saw the hurt in her eyes as she nodded and walked off. 

Vegeta saw this exchange and didn't know what to think of it. Actually, he didn't have time to think of it as the bell rang. He watched all the students rush out the door. He heard a few girls squealing as the walked pass him. He closed his eyes to the irony of it all. That was his biggest problem this morning: girls gawking at him. How things could change with a heartbeat. 

He looked at the clock. He had a fifteen minute break before his next class. He would need it to regain his composure. He sat down abruptly in his chair and groaned in exasperation as he put his forehead to the desk. He was there a minute or two before he heard a slight muffle from the farther region of the classroom. He left his head up slightly to glance to where it was coming from. 

Bulma was still there. He didn't know how he didn't notice that she was still in the room. His eyes soften a bit as she looked up at him. Her eyes showed every emotion he was feeling right now.  He stood up and walked over to the door and locked it. Hopefully, no one will come for a couple of minutes. 

He then walked up to Bulma and hugged her. He knew what he had to do in that one hug. He pushed everything out of his mind as he stood there. She wrapped her arms around his waist wishing this very moment to stay as it is. Wishing away the reality of it all. 

Bulma pulled back and looked into his eyes. She tip-toed and kissed him. He gave in immediately letting himself enjoy it while he could. 

He drew back, "We need to talk tonight." 

She nodded her head in comprehend, "Use your key." 

She hugged him one last time before picking up her things and walked to the door. She glanced back once more before unlocking the door and walking out…

**_Author's Note:_**

You thought he was going to yell, go crazy, or something didn't ya'll. No they are going to be mature about it for now. Everything is making sense now. What's going to happen at Bulma's place tonight, eh? Look out for my next chapter. Please Review. Till Next Time: **(****Midnight**** Passion)**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven: **

The remainder of the day went by rapid for Bulma. She was in denial. All throughout the day she kept on hearing about the sexy Professor Ouji. Girls going crazy over him; talking of his muscular physique and coal black eyes and wondering what it would feel like to run their hands down his torso. 

On two occasions she had to restrain herself from screaming at each and every one of them, but what could she say? That's my man. Yeah, that would go over well. 

Everything she held dear to her was crumpling around her. She avoided everyone for the rest of the day. Luckily, she didn't run into Cass. She couldn't deal with her at the moment. She knew that she would have to call her later. When did life get so complicated? 

How Vegeta got through the day was beyond him. It took a great deal of strength not to walk out once he saw her. Everything started clicking in place. 

It explained so much, yet left him baffled. How didn't he know that she was still in high school? Surely her maturity level was higher then most, but not once did it give to any indication to this. 

He sat in his car for over an hour fingering the key. He was dreading going inside. After school, he read the policy about student-teacher relations. It stated that regardless of the situation, the consequences will be severe on everyone in the party. 

It didn't take him long to figure what his would be and it wasn't a cozy picture in the least. A cold and lonely jail cell. She was jailbait. His blue-haired temptress. Her punishment nonetheless would be as severe as his own, but not as drastic. She would be expelled, and her reputation ruined. He knew that she strived on her work. Everything that she had worked for would be ruined because of this relationship. He knew what he had to do. And it would be the hardest thing he would have had to do for the longest time. 

He heard a light tap on his window as he put his head on the steering wheel. He turned his head slightly. There she was clad in her normal attire and looking damn gorgeous. To think that this is what was normal for them. All that taken away from them in a few seconds. 

He sighed before opening the door. She smiled briefly as she followed him to the front door and then inside to the couch. Both sat in silence afraid to bring this to an all too shocking reality, 

"Bulma?" he asked face down. 

She looked up at him and stared for a couple of seconds. Her silence had him look up. He was about to say his already prepared dialogue. He opened his mouth, but she stopped by placing his index finger to his lips. She had an overwhelming urge to kiss him. Something was telling her to do it. 

She touched her lips to his. He was about to protest; scared that all rational would be shattered in this one kiss. She felt his resistance and became startled. She drew back. He let hurt flash in her eyes for a brief second before he pulled her back into a kiss. He let everything out into that kiss knowing of what was to come. Hopefully this would comfort more than hurt him later. 

When they drew apart, he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. She wouldn't know how much that will mean to her later. 

She was the first to speak. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. Please don't be mad with me." 

He shook his head. This would not be her fault. "No, it's not. It's both of our faults. I didn't tell you everything either." 

She leaned her head against his chest and breathed in his scent. "I wanted to tell you everything months ago." 

He played with her hair as they talked. "Why didn't you?"

"I was scared that you wouldn't want to see me. Stupid, eh?" 

He avoided that question, "I read the policy." 

She pulled away and looked at him. "And?" 

"The consequences are black and white and there is no way of avoiding it. They are severe." 

Her eyes widen, "No." It sounded faint. He almost missed it. "What are you trying to say Vegeta?" 

He held her hands and took a deep breathe. He knew she was scared of his response. "I want us to be together and I wish that the circumstances were different, but their not. I can't do that to you." He didn't dare tell her of the penalty for him. "Everything you worked for will be shattered by this relationship. I won't do that to you." 

"I don't care. I want to be with you." 

"Yes you would." He hoped that he had enough strength to carry through with the rest.

This was everything she feared. "No one would have to know. They will never find out." 

"And what if they do?" he said harshly, "What then? Deal with it when it comes. Don't be so naïve. They will find out. Why draw it out more then it already is?" 

"They won't." her eyes began to water. She didn't know what came over him. 

"This is the best way. I'm sorry." 

He turned her hand over and opened it. He put something in it and closed it back again. He didn't look back as he walked out the door. 

Bulma waited till she heard the car back out of the drive way. She let the tears fall as she saw her house key…

**_Author's Note:_**

Isn't this a turn of events? Our perfect couple is done for? *sniff, sniff* I know you are probably hating me right now. Sorry, but it works out for the storyline. I promise. So what's up for the next chapter? How are they going to act towards each other? What's this Headmistress Strauss and a certain boy is going to make a move to what they want? Look out for the next chapter. Please Review. Thank you for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate it.Till Next Time: **(****Midnight**** Passion)**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve:**

It has been a month since Vegeta broke up with Bulma. He had to endure watching her come in and out of the classroom every day, acting unaffected about the breakup. The first week was the hardest for him. The day after the break up, she came in with her eyes red-rimmed and puffy.  It was obvious that she had been crying a lot.  The worst part was she didn't even try to cover it up. 

He didn't know how she would act after the next day, but it wasn't what he expected. She was cold-hearted and distant. She wouldn't even speak to that girl that he saw the day before: Ms. Cassandra Roberts. He was tempted to keep her after class to see how Bulma was holding up, but that wouldn't be the wisest thing to do. 

During class, she was quiet and focused. Her grades were excellent, nothing short of what he expected from her. She never got anything below a 90. **He was proud of her. Bulma was the first out of the class and the last in; she was avoiding him. She wouldn't make eye contact with him when she was called upon. **

This was definitely not the woman/girl that he was used to. He would give absolutely anything to have her eyes light up with excitement once again. 

He looked at the clock. There was thirty minutes left of class and they were done with the work assigned for the day. 

"You may do what you like for the rest of the period; just keep it down." He said. 

The students in the class started talking amongst their friends. 

Bulma packed her stuff into her bag before walking over to Cass. She was slowly getting used to the idea of having Vegeta as her teacher. She was heartbroken for some time; It was hard for her to even come to school for the first week.  She didn't let the break up keep her down for too long though. She soon realized the game he was playing.  

She knew Vegeta was looking at her from the corner of his eye. This was a game that they played in class; kind of like hiding-go-seek. She would try to hide what she was feeling from him while he was trying to search for what she was feeling.  She knew him too well.  She knew that he was searching for any small sign of emotion on her face that would even hint at what was on her mind. She didn't let it get to her. He was only another let down like everyone else. 

Actually, he was like everyone else. Every other person she knew, excluding Cass, only wanted one thing from her and after getting it threw her away with the rest of the used trash. She wasn't going to let him win this time. She was going to play fire with fire. 

"Hey" she said as she sat in the seat next to Cass. 

Cass looked up from what she was reading and smiled brightly at her. 

"What's up?" she asked. 

"Nothing much. Whatcha reading?" 

"Oh," she replied looking down, "Slightly Wicked by Mary Balogh*****" 

Bulma laughed, "Didn't you just get the other three the other day?" 

Cass looked at her defiantly, "And your point is?" 

"Bookworm." 

"So" 

They glared at each other for a minute or two before breaking out into laughter. 

"So how are you holding up, B?" she asked after calming down.

Bulma laughter subsided immediately. She had told her of her relationship with Vegeta excluding everything about him. 

"I'm doing better than I was a couple of weeks ago." 

"That's good to hear. It really is. I was worried about you." 

Bulma saw the concern in her eyes and smiled briefly, "I know. I'm good though. No more worries, ok?" 

Cass nodded her head, "Alright." 

They both held out their pinkies, before breaking out into laughter once again. 

Vegeta saw the whole exchange through the corner of his eye. He was too far to hear the actual conversation. He let his gaze linger a little bit longer. He found him doing this often. Bulma turned her face to catch his gaze. He could've sworn that he saw her smirk as he whipped his head down to his desk. _What was that all about?_

He didn't get a chance to think it through as someone knocked on his door and came in. He turned to see a freshman walk in with a bouquet of roses. 

"Can I help you?" he asked as the boy walked to his desk.

"Umm…I am supposed to deliver this here." He said nervously. 

"I'll take them," he said as he reached for them, "Thank you." 

He heard the boy murmur a welcome as he walked quickly to the door.  Vegeta waited until he closed the door to look at the recipient. All eyes were on him as he looked at the card. He read it aloud before he has a chance to register the name, "Bulma Briefs" 

He heard gasps throughout the classroom as everyone looked at Bulma. She apparently didn't know what was going on. 

"Excuse me, sir?" 

"These are for you." His voice was of devoid of emotion as he spoke. 

Her face clearly showed that she didn't know who they were from. She shot an accusing glare at Vegeta as she walked up to his desk. The class was still looking at her every move.  He didn't let anything appear on his face as she took them from his hands. 

She was going to just take them to her desk and put the card away, but the class had other things in mind.

"Who is it from?" she heard someone ask from the back of the room. 

"Yea, open it." She heard from someone else. 

This started a whole uproar of reactions from throughout the class. It got to the point where Vegeta had to yell. 

"Silence!" 

Everyone in class immediately closed their mouths. One girl raised her hand. 

"Yes Ms. Saintonge?" he asked. 

"Professor, I think the whole class would like to know who has captured Bulma's interest." She said snidely. 

Bulma was red from embarrassment. 

"I highly doubt that this is any concern of the whole class," he started. He heard groans go thorough the classroom, "but if Ms. Briefs has no objection to it. I see no problem." He was mentally thanking the girl's snooping. She voiced out what he was thinking at that precise moment. 

Everyone turned to Bulma expectantly. 

"So?" Stefani asked again. 

Bulma darted a look to Cassandra's direction.  She was nodding her head and of no help to her. She then looked at Vegeta. He was smirking. How she wanted to slap him across the face. He raised one eyebrow as daring her to do so. 

She began to seethe. She had a few choice words in mind for him. She took a deep breath as she looked at the roses. She knew she had lost…

**_Author's Note:_**

It looks as if Bulma is in a tight bind. What is she going to do and who are the flowers from? It seems that she also is very misinformed of Vegeta's intentions. I guess we will find out in the next chapter; but don't count on it. *smiles* Thanks for all the review so far. I've reached my 100th review thanks to DBZ-fan-Jess. Whoohoo! Thank you so much. I mean all of you. You've made my year. Till Next Time: **(Midnight Passion)**

***Slightly Wicked belongs to Mary Balogh. It's an actual book and I disclaim all rights to it. **It's a really good book. I think that if you are into Historical Romance you should check this one out. It gets you hooked. A Summer to Remember starts this series off: Slightly Married, Slightly Wicked, and Slightly Scandalous. It's great. Well, I'm done. **** I'll like to thank The Pooldog for betaing this chapter.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Vegeta glanced at the clock. If she took any longer class would be over.  He was about to say something, but quickly decided against it. It wouldn't look right.

The class seemed to get smaller as the seconds passed by. Bulma felt all eyes on her. This was ridiculous. She took the card from the bouquet and placed the flowers on his desk.  

Bulma opened it carefully as if to keep the others from peering over. She read it and after a second had a look of utter confusion on her face. 

The class was silent. 

Cass rolled her eyes and took the initiative to ask, "B, who's it from?" 

Bulma looked up as if to remember where she was. She shook her head, "I dunno." 

The class had looks of confusion also. "What do you mean?" asked Stefani. 

"I don't know who it's from."

"You're lying!" someone yelled from the back of the room. 

Bulma calmly shook her head, "It just has the initials C.S." 

"C.S? Who could that be?" asked Stef snottily. 

"No clue." she replied. 

Before any more questions could be asked; the bell rung. She heard some groans from the class as they grabbed their stuff and headed out the door. Lunch was next.

She went to her desk to gather her stuff.  Cass was heading towards her, "I have a meeting to go to. I'll meet you after school, alright?"

Bulma nodded in reply. She was hardly paying attention to what she was saying. She was still thinking of the note. She didn't enlighten the class of the entire card. 

**You've captured my heart and I intend to capture yours.  - C.S.**

She couldn't begin to comprehend what it meant or who it was from.  She instinctively walked to the front door as she tried to decipher it. She was half way there when she heard her name being called. 

"I think this is yours," said a familiar voice.

She froze mid-step. That one sentence brought back an all too painful memory: the first time they had met. Vegeta was handing her the frosting that she dropped in a klutz attack. She recalled the intensity of his eyes as she gazed up. It was the first thing that attracted her to him.  And it was the first thing that she met as she turned around. 

Her heart began to pound rapidly. Her breath caught quickly as she was met with the same eyes she was all too familiar with. It took a moment for her to recover. She looked away quickly, hoping that he didn't see her reaction. She knew he did. 

"Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice. Bulma looked awfully pale. She nodded in response. Her posture was rigid and looked as if she was going to faint. Vegeta quickly reached for her as she tilted forward. He wrapped his arms around her to steady her. She rested her head on his chest as she gathered her breath. Who would have known that in that brief moment, it brought back all the painful memories of their time together? 

When Vegeta heard her breath return to normal, he lightened his hold of her until she could stand on her own.  He took a couple of steps back to put distance between them. He was completely aware of the environment around them.

"Are you alright?" he asked once more. 

It took sometime for her to respond. "Y-yes," she looked at him as to be convincing. 

He didn't buy it. "Bulma-," he started, but was quickly met with a frown. "Ms. Briefs, you need to sit down." She shook her head defiantly. "I'm perfectly fine." 

He led her to a near by desk and sat her down unceremoniously, "No, you aren't."

She looked at him venomously, "I would kindly ask you not to tell me what to do. I think that I'm perfectly capable of knowing how I feel. " 

He sighed. She definitely was back to normal. 

"Anyhow," she continued, "I don't see how this is of your concern anymore. You lost that right a month ago." She stood up abruptly have every intention to release everything that she had to say to him. How dare he order her around? She wasn't going to stand for it. She had this burning urge to floor him, but that would be the rational thing, would it?

It was attack below the belt. She looked smug as she saw the look upon his face. It was one of utter disbelief.  He didn't dare to respond. He didn't know who was before him. He saw the look upon her face and he decided to play her game. She was about to met her match. 

"Although, you are right. I am still _your_ teacher and you still have to show me some respect as your superior. So I would like to ask you to please use the right tone with me, Ms. Briefs." 

She narrowed her eyes as she spoke the next words carefully, "Alright, _Professor, I thank you for you concern. I would also like to remind you that you called me to stay after. Could you please tell me what it was about?" She smiled falsely as she bore her eyes into his. _

He returned the same demeanor as he turned back to the desk, "You forgot your flowers. Wouldn't have liked to see you leave them. I was just returning them to you." He walked back to her, handing her the flowers. At that precise moment, Headmistress Strauss decided to make her untimely appearance…

**_Author's Note:_**

**__**

*laughs wickedly* I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear. *laughs again* I know that this is short, but hey I hoped it was good for you. Finally, Headmistress Strauss makes her appearance. Wonder what she has to say at this? I guess we will find out next chapter won't we? I would like to thank you for your reviews. I love them so much. Also I would like to thank my new beta, The Pooldog. You should go check out some of his stuff. He writes for Sailor Moon. Well, I think that is all. Please tell me what you think. Till Next Time: **(Midnight Passion)**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said callously. 

They whipped their heads toward the doorway; frozen in position. Startled, Vegeta didn't understand what she was talking about. She apparently took notice because she raised an eyebrow as she gestured to his outstretched hand. 

Vegeta followed her gaze and saw that he still had the flowers in his hand. He quickly redrew it back to his side, averting his eyes. He heard the door close and lock before Headmistress Strauss strolled in front of them. 

"I hope you both have an explanation for this," she sounded strained. 

Bulma was the one to respond, "It's not as it seems Headmistress. This is just a misunderstanding." 

She looked disbelievingly at her, "Alright then, Ms. Briefs, do care to explain the situation to me."

Bulma gulped momentarily as she glanced at Vegeta. He looked just as troubled as she felt. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Please, do not keeping me waiting. I'm not a very tolerant woman under these circumstances," she said. As each second passed, she seemed to get more enraged. 

Vegeta finally regained his composure as he heard the seriousness of her voice. Though the situation did look compromising, it wasn't unexplainable, right?

"Headmistress, I was simply returning Ms. Briefs' flowers; she left them here on her way out." 

Victoria looked very suspicious as she looked at him and Bulma. 

She turned to her, "Is this correct, Ms. Briefs?" Her tone was still arctic as she spoke to her. 

Bulma immediately nodded her head in response. She still looked skeptical.

"I received a card with the flowers; would you like to see it?" she asked as she handed her the paper.

Victoria reached for it and read it. She seemed more than satisfied as she returned it. Her voice sounded delighted when she spoke again, "I apologize for the assumption, but you must understand the seriousness had it been something else." She directed it to both: Bulma and Vegeta.

They nodded their head. 

She frowned briefly as she passed a look over Bulma, but quickly smiled before it was noticed. This child wasn't a threat to her. She didn't know why she became so worked up over it. She had every intention of coming in here and inviting Vegeta out to some lunch. It had been far too long since their last encounter. She was a patient woman when she wanted to be, but once her interest was caught she stopped at nothing to get what she desired. And she desired everything about Vegeta. 

She was brought out of her reverie when Vegeta cleared his throat. Bulma saw the looks she was giving Vegeta and wondered if there was more to her than what met the eye. 

"Well, I think I should be going. I still have 15 minutes left of lunch," she began. Victoria and Vegeta glanced her way.  She paused before speaking again. The intensity of their gaze was overwhelming. She reached out her arms for the flowers, "Thank you, Professor Ouji." 

He handed it to her, "No problem, Ms. Briefs. I'll see you in class tomorrow." 

She glared momentarily before turning to Victoria, "Good day, Headmistress." 

Victoria watched her leave before turning all her attention upon Vegeta. He backed up briefly; she had that look about her. 

"Well, now that is settled back to the matter at hand." 

Vegeta looked confused for a moment, "Oh yes, was there something you needed?"

Victoria smirked before heading to his chair. She sat down, crossing her legs making sure to show the length of her legs. He held back the urge to roll his eyes. 

"Not so much needed, as it is of a request," her voice sounded seductive.

"Request?" 

 "To dinner, tonight." 

He was about to reject, but was interrupted. 

"I won't take no for an answer Vegeta. I can be very persuasive when wanted." 

His silence decided for him. 

She stood up and walked over to him swaying her hips. "I'll take that as a yes," she said as she grabbed his tie to pull him closer. He thought that she was about to kiss him, but as she drew her lips near his; she brought them to his ear. "Here is my address. How about eight tonight? I'll be waiting." She took a piece of paper and put it in his pant pocket. She kissed his earlobe before withdrawing and walking to the front door. She winked as she closed the door behind her. 

Vegeta stood there baffled. He didn't know what the hell just happened. He groaned as he began to walk to his desk. He was almost there when he stepped on something. He leaned over to pick it up. It looked familiar to him. When he brought it closer to him, he recognized it to be Bulma's card from her flowers. He opened it, curiosity getting the best of him:

**You've captured my heart and I intend to capture yours. – C.S.**

He became furious as read it again. Jealousy was rearing its ugly head. He decided that he was going to all in his power to find out who the fuck was C.S. 

He shoved the card into his pocket, feeling something else there. He pulled it out, instantly remembering the date he was forced into. 

"What did I get myself into?"

**_Author's Note:_**

Well, well, well, who would've thought? Looks like Vegeta has a lot on his mind. What is he going to do now? *giggle* Thanks for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate it. And thank you to my editor. Till Next Time: **(Midnight Passion)**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen: **

Vegeta was punctual; when he reached Victoria's house. He wanted to get the evening over with as soon as possible. Originally, he had all attentions of calling to cancel the date, but had the foreboding feeling that the night was going to be unforgettable. It wasn't a feeling that one could deny easily. 

He rapped on the door at precisely eight o' clock. He heard movement within the house as she answered the door. 

She sounded breathless as when she greeted him, "Hello, Vegeta. I didn't think that you would be so, so-"

"Prompt," he finished her sentence. He knew perfectly well that she knew of his punctual habits. His appearance at school should have been more than enough evidence of that. And besides, he highly doubted that her attire would have been a concurrence for his arrival. 

Although her attempt to _cover her undergarments was futile, it would've been as if she wasn't expecting him on-time. Had he been another man; he would've thought that it was merely coincidence. But surely, no modest woman by far would have answered the door in a sheer red robe that showed off all of her attributes. Including a particular revealing ensemble underneath that one should not be seeing on the first date. _

She looked enthusiastic as she caught his gaze upon her body. "I apologize for my appearance. Had I known it was you at the door, I would have chosen to put something else on to answer the door." She gestured him to follow her to what seemed as the living room. 

"Oh, it is quite all right. It isn't anything I haven't seen before." He replied coolly. He cast a look of indifference at her embarrassment. He sat down where she directed him to sit. 

She bounced back almost immediately as she made sure to accidentally rub against as she passed him, "I'll be right back. I'm going to change. Is the there anything that I can get you?" she asked suggestively. 

He shook his head. He let his gaze linger as he watched her go what look as if her bedroom. She left the door ajar. Now, he knew why she wanted him to sit there. It was opened enough to see her slip out of her robe into her evening wear. 

He rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long night.

"So where are we going?" she asked as they got into the car. She licked her lips in a suggestive way as he put the key in the ignition. He grunted. 

She took it in a good way.

He pulled out of the driveway and headed into an unfamiliar direction. The silence in the car was evident. It was unnerving. He wasn't good at making conversation; with Bulma he didn't have to try too hard. It came naturally to him. 

He smiled. 

He broken out of his reverie when she spoke again, "Where are we going?" 

He was aware that it was the second time she asked. He thought she took the hint the first time. Guess not.

"You'll see." 

She pouted, "I wanna know." 

"It's a surprise." 

She smiled, "Really?" She sounded secure. 

He just nodded his head in reply. 

She shut her mouth for the remainder of the drive. 

Within five minute of their destination, Vegeta pulled over. She looked at him questionably as he reached over and retrieved something from the glove box. He pulled out something black. She was about to asked what it was when he put a finger up, "Just trust me." 

She looked at him doubtfully when she nodded her head into compliance. 

He resisted the urge to smirk as he told her to turn around and close her eyes. He put the blindfold over her eyes and tied it securely. 

"Don't touch and try not to peak." 

She bit her lips as he heard her mumble ok.

He put her hands into her lap before continuing to his destination. 

Victoria was faintly aware of the smell of something familiar when Vegeta finally stopped. 

"Wait here so I can open the door for you?"

She was getting excited. She never knew that the date would turn out so well for her. She must try this approach for a date more often. She heard the door open and close as he got out of the car. He opened the door for her.   
  
"Watch your step." 

"Alright" 

Vegeta lead her safely out of the car. She heard him lock the car automatically. 

"Can I take it off now?" 

"No, take my hand." 

She did as she was told. He led her not that far away before opening a door. She was hit by a familiar smell as soon as she stepped inside. She couldn't place where it was from. She was about to ask when he led her to a table. 

"Sit down slowly," he said as he ushered her into her seat. 

"Can I take it off now?" she asked eagerly. 

"Yes." 

She pulled off the blindfold and was met with a sight she didn't expect. 

Vegeta couldn't tell be the expression she held, if she was appalled or not. He wasn't sure what was running through her mind; but whatever it was, it was taking a long time to surface.  He couldn't wait any longer.

"What's on your mind?" he asked trying to resist the urge to laugh. 

She looked around her. The scene that met her vision was not the desired one. Children were running up and down the aisle of tables, pushing around chairs, and wiping their runny noses. She even thought she caught a glimpse of one picking their nose and eating it. She shuddered inwardly as she went into spurious mode. 

She smiled falsely, "McDonald's?"

He looked rather smug when he replied, "Yes, is there a problem?" 

"A problem…no, no." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, but don't you think that we are a little bit overdressed." 

"Ah, well. I didn't think to tell you that we were coming, seeing as it was a surprise. I apologize; I shouldn't have assumed that you knew what to wear." He mentally added the following, _though you didn't care to look when I appeared on your front steps._

She did her best to hide her embarrassment. "It's quite all right. I understand," she bit out. She tried to keep the anger out of her voice. She would have much rather to dine somewhere else seeing as this was their first date. "Just a bit of a misunderstanding." 

He nodded his head, "I am starving, what about you?"

She nodded her head in agreement. She hoped that this night wouldn't be repeated at school the next day. It would be ghastly. She already leaked it out to the school's gossip. 

He got up to go order his food. He held out his hand, "Milady?" 

She took it as she smiled briefly and got up. _We better have dessert…at my place._

Vegeta decided to tone it down a little bit. He could tell that she didn't like this one bit, but he had to remember to keep in mind that he still had to use her to find out who C.S. was. The resources he had as a teacher was limited, but being _involved with the headmistress of the school was to his advantage. _

"Are you sure you aren't upset?" Vegeta asked when Victoria opened her front door. 

"Why would I be? You didn't know that the _child_ was going to throw his food on me?" 

Vegeta bit his inside jaw from laughing. He had to do that numerous times that night. Who would have thought that she would be so entertaining? It wondered when he would start drawing blood. 

"I'm still sorry." 

"No, it's quite all right. Let me change." 

He walked to the couch. His gaze following Victoria to her bedroom. This time she shut her door completely. He heard the shower turning on. He figured that she would take a shower. He finally let himself laugh aloud. He knew that the restaurant was going to upset her, but he didn't expect the child to add to his amusement. 

He knew it was cruel, but the look upon her face was priceless.  After a few moments, he let his laughter subside. He looked at the clock on the mantle of the fireplace. She was only in the shower for a few minutes. 

He didn't know what he was going to do till she got out. He went into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and saw that there was a missing call. 

He looked at the recent calls and saw a number that he didn't think he would see again. 

"Bulma" he whispered. 

He felt emptiness in him. He had felt it since he held her yesterday. He was so concerned about her that was tempted to go after her after Strauss left. 

He pressed the call back number. 

It rang three times before her answer machine picked up. He didn't know if he should leave message or not. He quickly hung up. All she needed to hear was his labored breathing. 

After a few minutes of debating, he decided to call back and leave a message. He listened to it ring a couple times expecting to get the answer machine. 

He wasn't aware that Victoria had shut off the shower and was coming out clad in a towel. 

"Hello?" she answered the phone. 

His voice caught. He didn't expect her to be home. 

"Hello?" she asked again. It sounded a bit more urgent.

He cleared his throat, "Bulma?" 

He heard her intake of breathe, "Vegeta." His name rolled off her tongue in a natural way. 

He felt something caught in his throat. He didn't know how she still had this effect on him. 

"How have you been?" his mouth felt dry. 

"God, Vegeta, you saw me yesterday," she said lightly. The bitterness was gone from yesterday. She seemed to get over her initial surprise. 

He chuckled, "We didn't part on the best of terms." 

"I guess we didn't, Professor." 

He caught onto her joke quickly, "I guess not, Ms. Briefs." 

He heard her giggle. 

The silence extended awkwardly. 

"You called?" he asked. 

"Oh, yes, I have some of your things here. I didn't think it was appropriate to bring to school. I was wondering when we can met up so I can give them to you." 

This wasn't something that he expected. He guessed that he was silent for a while because she called out to him. 

"Hmm…oh yes. Umm…can I call you back with a more convenient time?" 

"Yes, of course. You know what to do if I'm not here." 

"Yeah" 

"Alright" 

"Bulma?" 

"Yes?" 

"Take care" 

"I will" 

With that he hung up. It seemed final. They had just had an argument yesterday. A harsh one. He didn't deny that it was awkward that she had called, but it was like yesterday gave her drive to finally cut all ties to him. 

He quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He didn't need to get depressed over this. He still cared about her. And he was going to do this last thing before he cut all ties with her too. 

He put his cell phone back into his pocket when Victoria finally made her appearance. 

He put on a brave face as she walked to him seductively. He didn't know how much she had heard. 

"Now where were we?" he asked. 

**_Author's Note:_**

So what do you think? Was it too rushed? I dunno about it. I started writing and couldn't stop. I hoped I didn't over do it. Could someone please tell me in an in-depth review? Thanks in advance. I hope you are proud because I went to nine pages. A record for me.  Well, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews so far. I enjoyed them immensely. Well, look out for the next chapter. Till Next Time: **(Midnight Passion)**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"If you would like to make a call, please hang up…" 

Bulma hung up the phone. She couldn't believe that she was actually going through with this. It was the final step. 

She couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss when she left the classroom. The way Headmistress Strauss expressions were led her to believe that she had something else on her mind. 

Despite her determination to stay away from Vegeta, she turned around to satisfy her curiosity. And she made it on time to see the Headmistress striding towards Vegeta's chair and crossing her legs. She could've sworn that she saw Vegeta almost roll his eyes. She wished that she could hear what they were saying. 

She moved closer to the window. She saw her swaying her hips as she walked towards Vegeta, blocking her view of him. Their exchange of body language suggested more than work relations. 

They looked as if they were lovers. As if on cue, Strauss kissed his earlobe. Bulma disappeared before she could see the rest. It was more than enough evidence to convince her that it was finally over. 

She should be pleased, but felt an underlying loneliness. She had new determination now. It was up to her to end the game. It was no use playing when it was a one-sided victory and no defeat. 

She was going to set home to pack his stuff. She was letting him go finally. He seemed happy where he was. It was time to stop acting like a child and grow up. 

It took her a day to get the courage up to call him up and couldn't say that she wasn't relived when she got the voice mail. 

She also didn't expect him to call her back tonight either. So when he called she was lost for words, but was reminded when he asked her why. 

It was easier than she thought it would be. And he seemed to understand the closure for both of them. Unreal as it may seem, she was calm when she should be outraged. 

She returned the phone to the cradle. She walked past the box titled Vegeta that was at the front door. It was still open. She had one more thing to put in it. 

She walked over to the fireplace mantle. She smiled as she removed the last picture that she and Vegeta had taken. It was right before school started. When she had the urge to do something wild and crazy and being Vegeta, he defiantly supplied her with it. It was something that she would never forget. 

She walked to the box and dropped in. She got out the tape and closed it. She looked at it solemnly as she stood up. 

"Goodbye" 

The smile this time was a bitter one. She walked to the kitchen to put the tape into a drawer when she spotted the flowers from yesterday. She still had yet to put then in water. She got out a vase and started to trim off the ends to put them into cold water. When she arranged it to the desired position, she decided it would look best on the kitchen table. 

Once there, she stepped away and looked at it. Whoever C.S. was, it wouldn't be the last of him. She knew that she would hear backlash for his sudden appearance into the infamous Ice Bitch's life. It never failed. Classmates would certainly pry into her life even more. 

It occurred to her that during her relationship with Vegeta she learned not to give a damn of what the kids had to say. And she wouldn't this time. She endured it for three years, what was another one?

Alone. 

Again. 

"Curiosity is a bitch," she muttered bitterly. 

It was one in the morning when Vegeta finally returned home. He was exhausted. Playing the role of the interested male was energy consuming.

He spent two hours in Strauss's company, entertaining her with false stories of his childhood while trying to avoid all of her advances. And she certainly tried every chance she got. Laughing gaily at all his not so funny jokes. Batting her lashes. Trying to intoxicate him to do god knows what later.  

He finally managed to get out of there declaring that he had an earlier morning. She pouted as he got up and slipped on his jacket. 

He vaguely remembered him saying that he needed to visit an ill friend. She bought it and finally led him to the door, but not before asking for another date. This time of her choosing. 

He agreed faintly un-amused by it all. She was leaning in for a kiss on the lips when he turned his face all so suddenly. She tried to hide it by smiling and telling him farewell. As soon as he got into the car and watched her go back inside; he wiped off his cheek. 

He went to his room to change. He was too tired to take a shower. He glanced at the clock. 

1:45 A.M.

He needed to call back Bulma. He yawned. Tomorrow. He would do it first thing tomorrow morning. He put on his boxers and got into bed, turning onto his side. He saw her clothes lying on his dresser. It had been there since sometime last week. 

He didn't have the heart to put it away yet. He wasn't ready. He always thought that he had time on his side, but he guessed that it was taken away from him. 

He would have to collect her thing tomorrow morning also. 

He yawned a second time and closed his eyes. It was no more that moments later that he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Damn sun," he muttered bitterly. The sun was showing on him brightly. He groaned as he turned over to look at the clock. 

10:48 A.M. 

He got nine hours of sleep and he still felt like a truck hit him. He got up as slowly as possible trying to move as little as possible. 

"I hate mornings," he muttered as he walked to the bathroom. He started the shower; he could still smell Strauss's perfume upon him. Actually, he reeked of it. He stripped off the boxers from last night and stepped into the shower. 

It felt relaxing as the hot water sprayed him forcefully. It reminded him of the few days before school started. He gradually started to wake up fully when he realized that the water was getting cold. He must have drifted off. 

He stepped out the shower not bothering to grab a towel as he went into his room. He slipped on the cleanest boxers that he could find and an old shirt. He spotted Bulma's clothes. He had to call her and while he had the drive to do so. 

He grabbed the cordless of the cradle and noticed that there was a message waiting. He pressed the playback button to hear the last voice he wanted to hear at the moment. 

Strauss's sultry voice moved thorough the message. "Good Morning Vegeta. I know it's early, but I was trying to catch you before you met up with your ill friend. I guess I missed you. Oh well, I'll try calling you later and by the way, I had a great time last night. Can't wait till next Friday! Bye." 

Vegeta was thankful that he missed the call. He walked to the kitchen as he dialed Bulma's number. He was opening the fridge when he got the answer machine, "Hey Bulma, Vegeta. Would it be all right if we met at your place at two? Call me if you need to change." 

He hung up. He didn't know why he wanted to meet at her house. It just slipped out. It wasn't like he could call her back and change it. He made himself chocolate milk as went off to start packing up her stuff. 

Bulma ran to the door looking at the clock as she past it. Two o' clock precisely. 

"Sorry, I was in the kitchen. I would have called to confirm, but I was next door," she said as she let him in. 

He smiled briefly as she closed the door behind him. "It's alright. I figured that it would be fine just to head over when you didn't call back." 

She nodded her head as she laughed, "It worked out," she said forcefully. This was awkward. 

They stood at the door in silence for a moment or two. Vegeta switched the box to his left arm when she spoke again, "So did you want something to eat or drink? I just finished cooking." 

He looked at the kitchen before shaking his head, "I don't think that would be wise." 

She nodded her head solemnly, "I didn't think so either."

Vegeta noticed that this was going to lead into another pause in conversation. "Listen, I don't want us to be uncomfortable with each other more than we have to be. It's bad enough with our current situation. We don't need to add anymore drama to it," he said lightly. 

"Yeah, I know. I apologize for my behavior lately," she replied as she looking away, "mainly the flower incident. I was still angry, you know?"

"Yeah, no need to apologize. I'm just as guilty." 

"What?" 

"I know we can't be friends, but can we call a truce?" 

"A truce?" she asked, "I would like that." 

"All right then," he said as he put the box on the floor. When he got back up he held out his hand, "truce." 

She grabbed it, "truce." 

They held hands a moment too long. He let go first, "so if I could get my stuff, I'll be on my way." 

"Yeah…umm…it's right there," she said pointing at the box. 

He smiled, "Thanks," he said turning around.

He then did the most unexpected thing as he turned around. He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. It only took a moment to respond. They stood there for sometime when he finally eased up his embrace and pulled away; before he was complete out of it he kissed the top of her forehead. 

"Take care Bulma," he said as he picked up the box and opened the door to let himself out. 

Only when he closed it, did Bulma let her composure fall. It took all of her strength to keep acting collected. She used all of her resolve to keep herself from letting go in the hug. 

"Damn him." 

**_Author's Note:_**

Well, I hope that you enjoyed it. Well, school started for me as well as some other reviewers and authors around here, so there will be a slowing down of the chapters. Don't worry, I will update weekly, at the most bi-weekly, but that's if things go chaotic beyond control. I hope I still have everyone's interest. I am now getting into the core storyline. I'm hoping to end this at twenty-five; chapter sixteen is kind of a long ways from the beginning, eh? Well, be on the look out for more deceptions, seductions, and spying with our lovely couple. It will all end in a let's hope, exciting way. Thank you for all of the reviews so far. I really appreciate the ones that have stuck through with the story. Till Next Time: **(****Midnight**** Passion)**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"Follow him," the man bellowed before he hung up the phone. 

He let his gaze fall to the photo on his desk. It was taken less than a week ago. After all these years she was still breathtaking. It was three years since the last time he saw her; since the last time he held her in his arms.

He thought that Vegeta's appearance into her life would foil all of his plans. He would've eliminated him if it wasn't for Vegeta's morals, but that alone couldn't be trusted. He needed reinforcements to assure him that he would stay away from her. 

With that in mind, he managed to tear his eyes away from the picture long enough to pick up the phone. 

It rang twice.

"Neafie" 

"Be ready for the next phase." 

There was a card taped to her locker when she came from lunch wednesday afternoon. 

Bulma looked around before grabbing it. She opened up her backpack and shoved it inside. She would have to read it later incase of prying eyes. She grabbed the books she needed and headed to Home Economics. 

Vegeta looked over his shoulder for the umpteenth time. He had a feeling that someone was watching him. He had been feeling it since the weekend he returned Bulma's stuff. That was over a week ago. He resisted the urge to look again as he slipped into the teacher's lounge. 

He wasn't an easily spooked person, but this had some special circumstances. It was a constant feeling. It was the last thing he felt before he went to sleep and the first thing when he awoke. It was rather unsettling. 

He closed the door behind him as he looked over the lounge. "Good, she isn't here," he let out a sigh. Sometimes Victoria would show up when he was on his break. Despite, first impressions, she wasn't as bad as he thought her to be as in the beginning, but she was dependant. 

He wasn't attracted to her promiscuous tendencies. She was just too easy for him. There wasn't a chase for him. No game. He would like some other thrill besides the thrill of a romp in the bed once and a while. 

He went to the schedule posted at the furthest wall from the door. It stated all the meetings she would have for the upcoming weeks. It proved to be helpful in more ways than one. He positioned himself so that the other teachers wouldn't see what he was writing down. It was incredible how adults got off on gossip, esp. these adults.

He needed the right time to go into her office to search the files for anyone registered with the initials C.S. No man, or hopefully, in the case boy sent a girl flowers without a hidden agenda. 

There hadn't been any occurrences since in his classroom, but he kept his ears opened just in case someone had seen or heard something. Student gossip was proving to be useful.

He knew that he should just ask her instead of going through all the trouble, but he liked the undercover work. As juvenile as it seemed, it was fun. He glanced at the clock. It was almost time for his class with Bulma. He nodded to a teacher as he went to the coffee machine. He would need it to get through this class. She was looking more attractive. 

And he wasn't the only one that noticed. He saw the leers that the guys cast her way. She seemed to be the only one oblivious to it all, but would that innocence be her downfall?

"B, wait up," called Cassandra as Bulma decked out of the classroom. 

Bulma turned around and flashed her smile, "Sorry, I really have to go, but I'll call you alright?" 

Cass looked at her reluctantly. She knew perfectly well that Bulma didn't have to be anywhere. She watched her make her way out of the front doors. She sighed as she turned on her heel, heading in the opposite direction. 

She wasn't watching where she was going as she bumped into something or rather someone.  She began to stumble backwards. A hand reached out to steady her. She heard him chuckle, "You ok?" 

She was about to lecture him on the seriousness of the situation when she was met with the most entrancing aqua eyes. She seemed unable to form a sentence; "Uh, umm…" she paused to regain her composure. She took a breath before starting over again. "I'm fine, thanks" 

He winked at her before taking off towards the front door. She looked at him until he was well out of sight. There was something amiss about him. She just couldn't place where she had seen him before. He was way too old to be a high school student. 

Bulma jogged into her apartment building. She wanted to get home before her monthly phone conference with her parents. Her parents hated it when she didn't pick up on the second ring. She hadn't heard from them in a while though. They were away for the last couple of months, but sent her mail to confirm this month's call. She waved to Ms. Carlson as she jammed the key into the lock. 

It dropped on the floor along with her book bag. 

"Great," she was reaching for the keys when she heard the phone ring inside the apartment. She looked at her watch. It was 3:00 precisely. She fumed as she picked up the keys and fumbled with the keys. She pushed it into the lock and pushed her door open and ran inside to get the cordless. When she finally got to it, it stopped ringing. 

She cursed violently as she threw the phone across the room. It landed on the couch with a thump. She almost killed herself to get here to get the damn phone only to miss the call. She would surely hear it when they called again. 

She mumbled a few more curse words when she heard a knock on her door. 

"What!" she barked as she turned her head towards the door with such velocity that it was certain to give anyone whiplash. 

The man took a step back. It took her a minute to figure out the expression on his face. She looked around and laughed bitterly. She must have seemed like a raving psychotic. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she passed the phone on her way to the door. 

"I'm sorry," she said as she came face to face with the man, "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just one of those days, you know. Can I help you?" 

It took a second for him to respond, "You left this outside." 

Bulma looked at him questionably he held out her book bag. There was something oddly familiar about him. She had seen those eyes before. From a long time ago. 

She must have been staring at him because he averted his eyes. She shook her head slightly as she reached for it, "Thank you. I must have left it when I was coming inside." 

He met her gaze once again, "Yeah, you seemed like you were in a hurry." 

She snorted slightly, "I guess you could say that." 

He seemed to hold back his laughter. "Well, I'll be going. I hope you have a better day," he said as he walked away.

She smiled as she looked after him. She was about to close the door when she noticed the card from earlier laying on the floor. It must have fallen out when the book bag dropped. She bent over to pick it up before closing the door. 

She dropped the book bag at the foot of the bed as she walked into her room. She crawled into her bed. It was still unmade from this morning. She got into a comfortable position before opening the letter to read it. 

**Dearest Bulma, **

**I have been notified from a most reliable source that you have received the roses. Though they don't compare to you by any means, it represents everything that you are. You see, roses come in an assortment of colors: yellow, peach, red, white, etc. Each representing their own theme or meaning.  However, whatever color they are, they're still the same flower: with the same shape and fragrance. Peach is means summer and everything that it's good for, Yellow is for friendship and happiness, Red is the color meant for passionate lovers, and White is for the purest and the most romantic love of all.  You are mostly represented by the last. You're untainted, pure, and innocent, which is only reserved for the most romantic love of all. So enclosed is a necklace of a white rose. I hope that you will wear it.  - C.S.**

She looked inside the envelope again and took out the most enchanting piece of jewelry that she had seen. It was exquisitely designed and breath-taking. It was defiantly expensive. She couldn't take it, but she couldn't leave it. She got up and walked over to the mirror. She held it in front of her and decided that it was too beautiful to just leave it out on the dresser. She quickly put it on and took in how it looked on her. It was gorgeous. 

Her mind drifted back to the letter. "You're untainted, pure, and innocent…" She couldn't resist the smile it brought to her face. It was a compliment. She was brought out of her reverie when the phone rang. She was quickly brought her to the reality of the phone call with her parents. 

She ran to the phone, bracing herself for the oncoming lecture of responsibility. 

She took a breath when she turned on the speaker, "Hello Mother." 

"I have never been so rudely ignored in my life and from my own daughter. I know I have raised you better than that," said her mother's voice as it bellowed through the speaker.

"You did what!" screamed his partner. 

He didn't dare tell her the rest. He looked at her as she paced back and forth in his office. She was rubbing her temples in that irritated fashion of hers. 

"Would you sit down before you put tracks into my carpet?" he asked calmly. 

She looked up as if she was noticing him for the first time. She gazed at him through tired eyes. For a woman of 20, she looked thoroughly exhausted and in need of a serious vacation. She threw herself into the nearest chair glaring at him. 

He merely smiled as he handed her a cup a coffee. 

She took it reluctantly and gulped it down in a matter of seconds. She then through it to the nearest garbage can. It missed and hit the wall.

"Now Jessica, don't you feel much better?" 

She looked at him angrily, "Shove it, Shields." 

He played hurt and she rolled her eyes. 

"You know you could be much nicer." 

"And you couldn't be more stupid after the stunt you pulled today," she bit out angrily. 

Shields pushed back in his chair and look up as if he was praying. She watched him close his eyes. 

"Look at me damn it," she stated. 

He brought his head down to meet her gaze. 

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have been seen or worse recognized. Do you know what that could have done to our plans?" she yelled. 

"My plans," he mumbled out of habit.

She heard him and stood up angrily, "No, correction _our_ plans. I am in this as much as you damn it. You seem to forget that."

She was now towering over him.

He looked at the picture on his desk for a moment. A silent reminder of why he was doing this. For him. For her. Not for Jessica. 

He suddenly seemed to get angry. He stood up and used his height to his advantage. He walked around his desk to stand in front of her. She followed his gaze every step of the way. He walked up to her making her take steps back until she was cornered by the wall.

"No, you are the one that seems to misinformed, my dear. This is _mine_. You are only here for certain things I can't do." He looked into her eyes daring her to say something. 

She was about to open her mouth, but quickly thought against it. He thought he won, but he didn't see her determination. 

"You didn't use to think that," she said as she looked away. 

He almost missed it. 

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked enraged. 

She shrugged and sighed before she responded looking into his eyes defeated, "I don't know what she has over you, but when it comes to her you forget everything." She paused. 

He raised his hand and she flinched as she braced herself for the hit. He was known to be a violent man. He slammed his hand against the wall so she couldn't move away. When he saw her not looking at him, he roughly turned her face to meet his. 

"I should have known you weren't over it." 

She didn't budge.

"What do you want from me?" he said in a deadly calm voice. 

She murmured a quiet nothing. 

He didn't hesitate before he crushed his lips over hers in a possessive kiss. He was in complete control as he roughly kissed her. He bit the bottom of her lip slightly and she gasped. He took the advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth. 

She resisted at first and began to struggle. It only seemed to heighten his aggressiveness. Soon she felt his hand slide up her back massaging her bare skin. She wasn't quite sure when she began to respond, but soon they were fumbling towards his desk removing his blazer and tie. He paused long enough to swipe the objects off his desk. 

He shifted their positions so he could lower her onto the desk. He climbed on top of her and resumed his administrations on her mouth, slowly working his way down her throat. He stopped and began to suck at the base of her neck. She moaned arching her neck more for his access. She began to unbutton his shirt. No sooner did she reach the last button did she hear a cell phone go off. 

She groaned trying to ignore it. She tore off his shirt as it rang a second time. She felt the pressure ease up on her. "Don't," she pleaded. 

He shook his head getting off of her, "I need to answer it." He looked on the ground for his phone.  He quickly grabbed and flipped it open, "Shields." 

He didn't hang up until a couple of minutes later. He looked aggravated as he searched for his clothes. 

"What is it?" she asked flustered. 

"I have to go and deal with something." 

"Now?" she asked incredulously. 

He gazed over her state, "Get dressed." 

She looked hurt as she climbed off the desk looking for her shirt that got thrown somewhere. In record time he was dressed and ready to go. He paused long enough to pick up Bulma's picture off the floor and placed it on his desk.

He was walking towards the door when he heard her voice call out to him. 

He paused in recognition.

"Why?" she asked. 

"To remind you of your place. I'm doing this for her, understand that. What was between us is over?" 

She held back a sob as he opened the door. 

"Oh, and Jessica?" he said as he turned fully around. 

She looked at him pitifully. 

"Be a dear and get someone to clean this up." With that he walked out the door and closed it behind him. 

She fell to the ground fighting back tears. After composing herself she dragged herself over to the phone that was lying on the floor and hung it up. She picked it up again and dialed. 

"Yeah, this is Neafie; I need a cleaning crew in Mr. Shield's room before he gets back." 

She hung up the phone and stood up. She was about to walk out the door when she saw the bitch's picture on the desk. It was smiling at her. She picked it up and threw it at wall. It fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces. She smiled bitterly, "I'll show that sick bastard whose plan this is." 

**_Author's Note:_**

10 pages exactly ya'll. Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me what you think. I can't wait to hear from you. I'm actually proud of this chapter. It gives you some insight to who's behind the letters. And don't worry about Jessica, she'll get hers at the end *wink* All is fair in love and war, right? Thank you for all the reviews so far. Till Next Time: **(Midnight Passion)**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Calvin leaned his head back on the door and closed his eyes briefly before he started walking to his secretary's desk. 

"Randi, I'm taking the rest of the week off. Cancel all my meetings and reschedule for sometime next week. Could you also leave all messages till I come back?" Randi felt his eyes on her from the front of her desk. She looked up already knowing where he was heading to, but decided to humor him.

"Let me guess. The cottage." She saw his slight smile and nod of the head. Where else would he go?

"What do I tell your mother this time?" she asked trying to muffle her laughter. It never failed with him. Whenever his mother called to make an appearance at the office he suddenly disappears leaving her with all the dirty work. 

He sighed, "Nothing. I'll deal with her later." _I always do._

She shook her head before responding, "I don't want to be around for that one."

"You and I, Ran, you and I," he replied as he slowly started walking back, "I owe you for this." 

"One word then: Vacation." 

He nodded understandingly and then winked as he began walking to the entrance. He would need to give her a raise when this is over with. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his sunglasses and keys. 

He slipped on the glasses as he opened the door and got in. It was a matter of seconds before he had the car up and running and darting down the streets to his destination. 

Bulma hung up the phone frustrated. Her mother's wrath was immeasurable. She didn't hold back as she gave Bulma an earful on propriety.  She sighed as she fell onto the couch unceremoniously.

Her parents were throwing a soirée, as the like to call it, and declared that her attendance was anticipated with all of their associates. _Translation:_ You will appear in the most scandalous yet becoming dress that could be found and with an affluent escort, no less. She rolled her eyes. She hated these functions

At least she didn't have to endure this one alone. Her parents graciously extended an invitation to the Roberts family. _Cass_, she blew her off this afternoon. She didn't mean to, but she was in a rush. She hoped she wouldn't be too pissed when she called her. 

She sighed as she picked up the phone and began to dial. 

Calvin reclined in his chair as he looked over the invitation he received. He was invited to the Briefs' party that was to take place in two weeks time. He couldn't believe his luck. This was perfect. All he had to do was woo her and he would be in her good graces once again. 

He pulled it down to his lap and turned his head to gaze out to the perfect view that awaited him. The sun was setting and casting off a beautiful array of colors. It was a calming sight. It was one of the reasons why he enjoyed the cottage so. It had been in his family for generations and when he took over the company he naturally inherited it. 

When he was younger he longed to own the company and once his old man croaked, it was fair game seeing as he was the only heir to the Shields fortune. That was over a year ago and ever since then his mother has been pressuring him to finally settle down and make an heir of his own. She claimed that her heart yearned to have grandchildren. It would give her peace before she finally joined his father. 

He didn't know when he started to find peace and solitude in the cottage, but after a time he found himself coming here when work or his mother became too much. On the outside he didn't appear to be this complex man with emotions and feelings. He thrived on that. No one needed to know the true him. The only one that came close to it was Bulma. 

She was only fifteen the last time he saw her. Her smile had enchanted him beyond any woman's. They found a common ground that summer and she understood everything that one had to endure when you had money. She was the only one that was genuinely interested in him instead of what he was about to come into. Their relationship flourished into a companionship more or less. He started to depend on her. He could truly say that he loved her. That she was his first true love. 

It was hard to leave her the summer he went off to college. He didn't know if she truly understood the extent of his feelings though he knew it was reciprocated at some level. 

He left her with no promises. No demands. Nothing.  He wanted something to offer her when he returned. He wanted to make something of his self. So she could be proud of him for all the accomplishments that he did for her. No one else, but her. 

It seemed foolish now. He had nothing more to gain that he could offer her. He had the company now. He had the influence, money, and anything else you could thing of. He returned in hopes of reigniting what they once had or could have had. He would have waited for an eternity if he had to, but when he came back he saw her with him. 

Vegeta Ouji. He had met him once and it had been instant rivalry. Vegeta's company had wanted to merge with his own when his father was alive. His father was foolish enough to comply with it. Everything that he had wanted for her was soon to be taken from him. Fortunately for him, his father passed away before the forms were completed. He had to use every last penny of the company to get it back from Vegeta's grasp. 

He remembered the last time that he saw him. Vegeta's expression was haughty and dripped with brazen. He made him feel as if he was the lowest thing that he had ever encountered. He laughed when he found out that Calvin wanted to stop the merger and asked if he was serious. Calvin's lawyer told him that he was quite serious. Vegeta just smirked and told him he would enjoy the proceeds. When the final dissolution occurred he gave a look of complete arrogance that promised his failure in the future. His last words as he flipped his business card to him, "I'll be waiting for your call." Calvin seethed as Vegeta walked out of the conference room never to be seen from him again. 

Calvin from then on decided that he would do everything within his power to keep his business from failing. The first six months was rocky, but in the end it all worked out and he was steadily reaching to the top. He would relish the day that his company brought down Ouji's. 

So when he saw them together he wouldn't, no couldn't believe that she was with him. He was hoping it was mere coincidence that he was there with _his beloved. That there had to be some reason to explain, but their body language suggested otherwise. He tried to ignore it as he stood there like a fool with a bouquet of white roses. Her favorite. _

Vegeta embraced her as if it was in his nature for him to do so and she complied all too willingly. She smiled up at Vegeta the way that she once did with him. She looked serene and angelic. Nothing could ruin her happiness. It was a moment meant for lovers. She then leaned up for a kiss that he bent down to received. The kiss became passionate as they freely indulged in it. Vegeta was caressing her lovingly as she enjoyed their encounter.  Only when they ran out of breath did they release. It was a minute or two longer before Vegeta finally turn to leave, but not before one last lingering kiss. 

Calvin had moved out of their line of vision as Vegeta walked to his car. He should have slit his throat then. There was no way his innocent Bulma was willing to be with such a ruthless man. Vegeta didn't know how to care for anyone besides himself. He was going to follow him, but he caught a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye. Bulma was calling for Vegeta as he returned to his hiding place once again. She was holding out something indecipherable as she dashed to his car. He looked over just in time to see her run to him. 

He smirked as he took the object from her. He said something as she giggled gaily. She was about to walk off when he suddenly reached for her hand and swung her back swiftly and brought her down to his face. Calvin was about to run after him, but saw Vegeta lean out the car to give Bulma a kiss. 

Calvin turned his head in revulsion. He turned back in time to see Vegeta smile before he drove off leaving Bulma to walk back into her apartment. Calvin lost all initiative he had as she closed the door. That wasn't the same woman he left all those years ago. That wasn't his Bulma. His Bulma wouldn't do something so reckless as to date the devil himself. 

The woman he loved would have waited for him. She would have stayed true to him. No, he knew that she was true to him. She had to be. That's who he had left, dam nit. He thought back to the way she smiled at Vegeta. Her smile. It was the same smile that he had left. She was the same person. She was still the angelic creature that had been in his every waking thought. 

It was Vegeta's fault. It had to be. He didn't deserve her. No one, but himself deserved her. So with that in mind, he decided he would do everything within his power to keep him away from her. That's what he would offer her. Her freedom. Freedom from the bastard.

Since that day he had been driven by anger, but today when he saw her up close again all of that dissolved. There was nothing, but her. He was aware of only her. Her anger ignited something again. A comforting feeling of peace and calmness. So after the blow out with Jessica, he decided it was high time to head back to his sanctuary to recollect himself once again. 

The sun drifted away when he finally came to again. It was pitch black with the exception of the moon shining through the various windows. He got up with every intention of easting and taking a shower and go off into a beautifully peaceful sleep. He sorted out all he could for tonight and decided that he would think of the other plans in the morning. Next one in mind was to coerce Jessica to attend with the function with him. He was exactly on good terms with her. 

Jessica left the office determined to show Calvin who he was playing with, but when she went home she didn't know how the hell she was to do it. Everything she came up with ended with too many variables that didn't show in her favor. She had a few dirty tricks up her sleeve, but had to save them for her grand finale. 

She looked at her clock. Her cousin should be home now. She hadn't talked to Vicki in such a long time that it was ashamed to consider her a friend. She kicked off her work shoes and picked up the phone. It rang once. 

"Strauss" Victoria bellowed into the phone. 

Jessica rolled her eyes as she replied, "Nice to speak with you too dear." 

"Jess?" she asked. 

"The one and only. What's up with you?" She heard her sigh. "You sound stressed." 

"That's one way of putting it." Victoria replied as she rummaged thorough her clothes. "I'm getting ready for a date tonight and I don't know what to wear." She heard her laugh at her, "What's so damned funny?" 

Jessica gasped for breath as she held her stomach, "You-" She let out another round of laughter. "You can't find what!" 

She responded with a highly irritated tone, "Jessica, please, I don't need this right now."  

Jessica halted mid-laugh. "You got it that bad?"

She nodded her head, "Hai. You don't understand. He's incredible." 

"He must be. When do I get to met him?" she replied seriously. 

"I don't know soon, real soon."

"What's his name?" 

Victoria paused briefly, "Vegeta Ouji." 

**_Author's Note:_**

Alright ya'll, hoped you like it. I know it's not as long as the other ones, but you know how it is. I need something for next chapter right? I don't know if you noticed, but I update every Sunday so look out for the next chapter please, *wink* Well that's it for now. Till Next Time: **(Midnight Passion)**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen:**

"That name sounds familiar," recalled Jessica.

"Well, it should, seeing as he's only in every magazine out there." 

"Huh?" 

"He's the owner of Ouji Company," she said matter-of-factly.

"The Ouji Company. How did you two meet then?" she asked incredulously.

"He's a teacher at St. Catherine's."  

"Teacher? My, my, my…haven't our taste compromised." 

"I know, who would have thought?" she stated as she sat down, taking a break from the closet, "I even forgot about his ownership until I saw it in the paper the other day." 

"So he's modest then?"

"Oh, Lord yes! Doesn't really talk about his life before here. He didn't even mention his business in his application. It wasn't till I saw him in person, did I recognize him." 

Jessica continued to listen to her as thought about where else his name was from. It wasn't till she hung up with Vicki did it finally dawn on her. She was sure that she had heard Calvin state his name several times during their conversations. Each not with good graces. She recalled several conversations in fact where she was cursing his name profusely. Things were definably looking up for her. She sat back relishing in the feel of her new found victory. All she had to do was arrange a meeting with dear old Vegeta and darling Calvin. 

"You sure you aren't angry anymore?"

"B if you ask me one more time I will be. It's no big deal; I know how it is when you come into contact with the parents especially this time of the year," responded Cass heatedly. 

"Alright, alright point taken, mi amour." 

Cass laughed, "Thank you. Now to more pressing matters: the dress." 

Bulma groaned, "Let's not and say we did. Mother surely has already have had it costumed made and ready to be shipped. I give it four days tops."

"Your probably right, but if not four days. You promise?" 

"Hai," she said reluctantly, "Question." 

"Shoot." 

"Dates, my love, dates." 

"Way ahead of you," she said excitedly. 

"You make it seem as you have been planning this," said Bulma jokingly. 

There was a defying silence. 

"Cass?" 

"Well…," she started. 

"Well what, Cassandra?" 

"I was planning to tell you soon," she began reluctantly. She didn't want to inform Bulma this way, but no time then the present right? "I kind of set you up on a date." 

"No," Bulma said, "Tell me you didn't. For how long?" 

"Oh, not _long." _

"Meaning?"

"Two weeks-" 

"Two weeks!" 

"Hear me out, Jonathon-"

"Jonathon, the setup from your mother?" 

"Will you stop cutting me off," she hissed out.

"Sorry," Bulma said apologetically. 

"Yes, that Jonathon. He has a brother who is really cute and sweet." 

"He's gay, isn't he?" 

"No!" she said, "what made you think that?" 

"Well, if he's as cute as you say he is. Why is he still single?" 

"…"

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"Why?" 

"Because, _dear, you don't have a date." _

She caught Bulma on that note, "I swear, if he so much as look or breathe the wrong way. I'll have him professional taken care of." 

"That a girl," Cass said happily. 

Bulma rolled her eyes, "I'm getting sleepy. I'll talk to you tomorrow; give my love to Albert and Virginia." 

"Will do." 

"Night," they said synchronized, bursting out into laughter. They didn't hang up till sometime later.

Vegeta looked over the files from his accountant. Everything was going over as smoothly as expected. He was pleased with Ouji's progress. The gross amount has triple since last year and it was among the top four electronic companies; right up there with Briefs, Inc. 

He wasn't one to boast to everyone about owning the company. It was bad enough he was the prodigy child, he didn't need to add heir to the Ouji fortune to the list. Besides overlooking the monthly files Vegeta did nothing with the company. He trusted his company with the personnel that he hired. 

He had no desire to inherit it after his father's passing, but had no choice seeing he was the only child that came from his parent's loveless marriage. 

His father had met his mother on a whim and out of one night of partying made the rash mistake of marrying his mother at 22. The next morning came as a shock to both of them when they sobered up. His father out of propriety stayed with his mother because by then he had already made a name for his self. It wouldn't have done to have made a scandal with a divorce. His mother stood by his side to make them seem as the picture perfect couple. 

She tried desperately to make it work as she fell in love with him. He guessed at some level his father began to care for her also because Vegeta's birth soon came about. It wasn't until Vegeta's tenth birthday did they learn of his father infidelities. It just so happened that his father had a mistress from sometime after his birth. His mother lost herself after that. Never again did he see an expression of happiness that wasn't forced. 

His father destroyed his mother's spirit and as so as he learned that he was to inherit the company after his father's passing, he did everything within his power to stop it. He figured if he refused the company it would hurt his father as his father had done with his mother.  Eventually word had spread that the genius son now thought himself better than his father's money. 

The media wanted to tear his family apart and did nothing short of doing so. They ridiculed and lied about them. His father just let it roll off his back, but his mother took it to heart. He caught her once crying over an article about him. He was trying to tip-toe closer to get a look at which one it was, but tripped of something making it fall. He moved out of sight before she could turn to see him there. She quickly wiped her eyes to see what it was, taking the article with her. He stopped denying the company after that, made a public appearance stating that he was going to accept the company after all. He never again wanted to see his mother cry because of him. His father did enough of that. 

He wanted to prove himself then. By time he had made the announcement he was already sixteen and had been accepted to grad school. He wanted to prove that he wasn't just some brat about to come into a great deal of money. He did everything to excel in school to prove that he was better that thought, but even that backfired. True, they had stopped talking about the company, but now he found himself still in the papers as he got older and of age. He was being named America's Most Wanted Bachelor, Top 10 Men of the World, and Mr. America. It was quite disgusting. 

All of the sudden, girls that wouldn't glance his way was suddenly bending backwards to get his attention. He learned the hard way how cruel the world could truly be. He closed his heart after that treating everyone they treated him. It worked for him. He was ruthless when it came to him inheriting the company. His father's company boomed as soon as he signed the papers. Everyone wanted a piece of the Ouji Empire. His mother passed away a year after his father. The doctor's claming it was due to heartbreak. 

It was probably so; she stayed true to him through their marriage even after finding about his mistress. He could even recall her name, Cheryl Shields.*** His mother took it hard when he passed. No one knew what really happened beyond closed doors, but he did. He saw first hand what love and lust could really do to you. He decided from then that he would love no one. His only love, his mother, had just passed. She was the only one that truly cared about him unconditionally. He stayed with the company for her, but after her death it reminded him too much of her. **

He felt trapped by bitter memories of his past. He so desperately wanted to live a life of solitude; to get out of this lifestyle he was living. So when he saw the teaching job he jumped for it. He knew he was qualified. He secretly signed over some of his rights to his partner though he had final say on everything. When he was ready, he would accept full responsibility of the company again. For now, he only made appearances to functions he needed to. 

He was doing well until he met Bulma. 

He sighed. 

She was still occupying his thoughts. It baffled him, how she intrigued him so, but she did something to him. Opened his heart to the possibility of love again. He was hurting so much and kept it inside that he didn't know until recently how much he truly missed her. He stopped his train of thought there. He needed to deal with business right now. Then, only then would he even think of looking through that window again. 

His partner proposed the idea of trying to merge with Briefs, Inc. It was a tricky proposition, but not unheard of. It would benefit both companies, if not the merger an alliance would suffuse, but would it be worth his solitude. Once this proposition was out on the table the media would attack it from every angle. Certain things better left alone might be found. Everyone involved lives would be put under a microscope. _His involvement with Bulma._ Was he willing to risk that? Was he willing to destroy his peaceful lifestyle for the sake of money? Or better yet Bulma's life and their secret? 

Yes, he was. If CS came into play, but only then would he put everything on the line for it.  

**_Author's Note:_******

****

So how did you like this chapter? We finally learn his past, Whoohoo! And what's this at the end? Is he crazy? Possible. *laughs wickedly* Ok, ok, I'm done. Look out for the next chapter, next Sunday. We'll see what happens at the party. Bulma and Calvin will meet, hopefully. I don't know what will happen. I kind of type with no idea to how it's going to end so I'm just as shocked as you are. *smile* Thanks for all the reviews. Till Next Time: **(****Midnight**** Passion)**

***Cheryl Shields: You might want to remember this name for future reference. *wink***


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty:**

Calvin awoke to the smell of the country and the sounds of the birds chirping merrily at the break of dawn. He had much to do this morning and not much time before the party. He took a shower quickly and swiftly as he reviewed his list of what still had to be done. 

He had spent a week at the cottage avoiding all contact from everyone with the exception of Randi. She had kept him up-to-date on the comings and goings of his clients and _his mother. Randi had told her that she was highly pissed and not to be surprised when she was in his office when he returned. He knew what she wanted. It was the same old nonsense that they had been talking about for years. He didn't want to go down that road again. _

He toweled off as he searched for his cell phone. He had thrown it across that room after listening to his voicemail. In the week that he was gone he hadn't heard from Jessica once. Randi had told him that she reported to work everyday on time and left early after finishing all of her work. She hadn't uttered a word to her and she was her closest confidant. 

 He finally found it as he slipped on his boxers and shirt. It was under his pillow. He looked at the missed calls: five from his mother and one from Randi. He pressed 2 on his speed dial as he looked around for his pants. He found them as he heard Randi's voice 

"You called?" he asked as he slipped them on. 

"Yeah, I would've liked it if you had returned my call sooner," she replied heatedly. 

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he sighed, "I'm sorry, but mother was calling all night." 

"I know," she said icily. 

"What's your problem?" 

"I was on the path of _your mother's rage."_

  
"Ah, I see." 

"I doubt it. I hope you are returning today." 

"Hai, I'll be there by noon," he replied as began to hang up. 

"Jessica called." 

He stopped, "She did?" 

"Yeah, what happened between you two, boss?" 

"Never mind that," he hissed urgently, "What did she say?" He heard her mumble something under her breath. He ignored it, "I'm not in the mood for games. What did she say?"

"Well damn," she started. She took deep breath to calm herself before saying something else to anger him. "She wants you to call her." She was answered by the dial tone. 

Calvin smiled in bliss as he put the phone onto the charger. He knew it would be a matter of time before she realized he was right. He picked up the speed as he started to pack up everything and clean up. He couldn't wait until he got home and talked to her. It was just a matter of time before he and Bulma were reunited again. 

"It's beautiful," stated Cassandra as she looked at Bulma.

"It is," she said reluctantly. She received the dress a couple of days ago. She hadn't opened it until today dreading what was inside. Cass had to practically beg her to open it, but now wearing it she felt different somehow. Older perhaps, maybe even as far as saying sophisticated. By no means did she feel like Bulma Briefs, heir to the Briefs' Fortune, but a lady. She sighed as she took in the appearance. "She out did herself this time." 

"Hai, but its gorgeous B." 

"That it is," she turned around once more before taking it off. 

"What's wrong?" asked Cass as she put the shoes back into the box. 

"I don't know. I just have this feeling about the party." 

"Feeling?" 

"Yeah, I just can't decide if it's a good or bad one." 

Bulma had this distant look on her face. Cass would have just cast this off as just another one of her ways to get out of the party, but somehow this was different. She was about to say something, but suddenly Bulma shook her head and smiled at her. The look disappeared. 

"Don't mind me," she said as she began to laugh.  "Want some ice cream?" 

Vegeta talked with his partner in a forced fashion. His eyes narrowed as he looked at him in disbelief. "Let me get this straight, you want me to make an appearance at the Briefs' function uninvited?" 

"No, no, no. You have an invitation." He laughed hesitantly. 

"Then you go," he replied having ever intention of ending the meeting on that note.

"I'm sorry sir, but it asks for you."

Vegeta swore as he stood up from his chair violently. He cast a venomous look upon his partner before storming out of the office. He reached the parking lot before he allowed himself to cool off. He didn't mean to snap at the poor man, but he didn't understand the position he was putting him into. He had been avoiding the active role of ownership and bam he's hit with this. He tried to think of another way of avoiding this, but everything he came up with wasn't good enough and if he refused his business would suffer. 

He returned to the office ten minutes later. His partner looked at him cautiously. He looked at him apologetically. He sat down cueing for him to continue the meeting. 

Jessica looked at the clock. She was expecting Calvin to be there any minute. He had called her to confirm meeting her. Her doorbell rang on cue. She looked at her attire before opening the door. He pushed past her, not acknowledging her presence until he was well into the house. She shut the door as she turned around to face him. She rolled her eyes. 

"Take off that silly coat. No one knows you're here." She crossed the room in four strides glancing at him once as she sat down on the leather couch. He resisted the way she swayed her hips suggestively. He could still feel her under him. He closed his eyes briefly before sitting across from her. Though she wasn't Bulma she was still a tantalizing sight to behold, he could never deny her that.

She crossed her legs as she observed him closely. She said her words cautiously, "Missed you at work." She raised her eyebrows in questioning. 

"I had things to take care of. I told you this the last time I saw you, if you recall." 

"Well, there were many things with our last meeting that had taken precedence in my mind." 

"Indeed," he replied while looking at her condescendingly. "Jessica, let's stop the games. What did you want?" 

"Not want as so much as tell." She paused momentarily seeing that she had his undivided attention. She stood as she walked over to him sitting on the arm of the chair next to him. She bent over so that she was eyelevel to him giving him a view of cleavage. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior last time." He raised his eyebrow as she placed her arm on his knee. "I understand now of my position in this arrangement. I shouldn't have questioned otherwise. Is there anything that I could do to make it up to you?"

He looked at her approvingly as she inched her hand up his leg.  "I see." He grabbed her hand and placed it upon his member. Her eyes widened before returning his look. "I think there is something that you could do for me." He smiled as she began to do his bidding. 

**_Author's Note:_**

First off, Calvin is an asshole. I feel disgusted for my own character. It may be confusing right now, but as you can see he's a dog. A womanizer. Second, I hope you like this chapter. I kinds did this in 2 hours, today. I'm so sick and I was scared that I wouldn't get a chapter to you till next week or two weeks because it's homecoming for me. *smiles* its short I know, but it sets the mood for next chapter which is going to be the party. So who's going so far: Calvin, Bulma, and Vegeta? *evil smile* should be fun. I hope I can get it by next Sunday. Ja for now. Till Next Time: **(****Midnight**** Passion)**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

Bulma gazed into the mirror. She smiled sardonically. She looked as if she was on top of the world, untouched by anything harsh and harmful, but she felt as if her heart would break. This was to be the beginning of hell.  She felt it; ever since she received this dress she knew something was going to go wrong. She couldn't shake it. She was about to see her parents after a four month hiatus and be thrown into the mix of the rich and famous. She should be exhilarated, but instead she felt caged. Trapped, but in what?

She heard the doorbell ring. She took a quick look over before going to answer it.  She opened it slowly, cautious of whom was behind the door. This would be the first time she would see her date and she wasn't too thrilled about it. He was looking over his shoulder at something and didn't realize the door was open. She tip-toed to see Cassandra smiling like an ass in the limo with Jonathon.  She sighed, "Hello?" she said merrily. 

He whipped his head around. Bulma took inventory: he was of 6'1, had short blonde hair, muscular physique and not to hard on the eyes. She smiled approvingly as he held out his hand. In his hand were red roses. She took them from him and placed them on the counter before heading out the door. She realized then of how close she was to see her parents again. She began to panic.

"You look beautiful," she heard him say as he placed his hand on the small of her back. She resisted the gesture by slowly turning out of his touch. Chris just smiled; he had expected this from her. Cassandra had warned him of her frostiness and he was more than up for the challenge. 

She merely nodded politely as she neared the limo. He held open the door as she slipped in next to Cassandra. She felt his gaze upon her as she greeted Cass and Jonathon. She had dismissed him as he gave her the flower and she hadn't responded to his compliment. Cass nudged her; she rolled her eyes and smiled falsely as she turned her head to her date. 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" 

"I asked you, how were you feeling?" 

Bulma cast him an indifferent look as she replied, "I am quite fine thank you and yourself?" _Why is he still talking!_

He laughed good-naturedly. She looked offended. He quickly stiffed his laughter, "I apologize. I didn't mean to laugh, but you have to be kidding me." 

"I didn't think I was joking," she bit out heatedly. She expected him to recoil. She was doing her best at being callous, but he seemed to be diffused by it. 

"I didn't think you were either," she was about to interrupt, but he raised his hand. "Please, let me continue." She paused. "I was merely laughing because I'm here with a beautiful woman and you ask me how I am. I'm on cloud nine." 

She smiled as she blushed, "That wasn't necessary for you to say." 

"Oh, but it is. It's not everyday I'm in such good company, is it?" he asked. 

She laughed. "I guess not." It was a moment or two before she said anything else, "I'm sorry for my behavior. I loved the flowers." 

He shook his head, "My pleasure." 

She smiled again and for several moments forgot about the foreboding feeling of chaos. 

Calvin whistled as he approached Jessica's door. Finally, everything was going to be completed. He couldn't shake the grin off his face as he jumped up the steps to the door, you wouldn't be surprised if he clicked his heels. He rang the door bell before he rapped on the door merrily. He was about to knock again when the door opened. 

His jaw was floored when he saw Jessica step out into the light. She was dressed scandalously in a low cut black dress that hugged all of her curves. The neckline dipped low yet enough to be tasteful. It hugged her torso and flared out as soon as it reached her hips which were inciting enough to make any man fall underneath her spell. 

She giggled slightly and turned around to show him all of the dress. The fabric shimmered to a deep blue color as she turned. "You like?" she asked. He nodded as he tugged on her hand to bring her closer. He quickly covered her lips with his and stole a sweet kiss. When he broke away, "Damn."

She laughed softly as she pressed her forehead to his own, "What?" 

He shook his head before replying, "Don't leave my side." He then turned around dragging her behind him to the car. He didn't dare look behind him again. He opened the passenger side for her and walked over to the driver's side.  He took a quick glance at her as she looked over her appearance. He had smudged her lipstick and she was reapplying it when she looked over to him. 

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, running them softly over her fingers. She smiled once again. He dropped her hand as he started the car and backed out. "Music?" he asked. He saw her nod from the corner of his eyes; he turned up the music and took off down the street. 

They drove in silence. He couldn't express in a million years to why he had kissed her, but he was damn sure that he wasn't expecting her to look so alluring. He couldn't help himself as he looked at her when he got into the car. If he was to continue with his plans, he would surely need to keep her out of the way. God knows what would happen if she were to so much as talk to him. His hard on pretty evident of that. 

He took several deep breaths trying to control his hormones. You would think he was a teenager once again. He used all his concentration through the drive to keep his thoughts upon the evening that was awaiting him. He was about to be reunited with his beloved again, everything would be right when they were together. He would forget about this infatuation with Jessica. 

Vegeta sipped the expensive wine as he watched Bulma dance with her father. Her movements were graceful as she floated across the floor. She didn't miss a beat as she stepped in tune to the music. She was enchanting and had captured everyone's attention as soon as she stepped into the room.

He had been there all of an hour when she made her entrance. He didn't know if she would show up to the affair. It was more a formal business party than for someone of her age group, but nonetheless here she was dancing with perfect dignity.  If he had any doubt in his mind that she was uncomfortable with this is, it was dashed away as she stepped gracefully down the steps. 

Her stature screamed grace, dignity, and pose. She fit in perfectly with the crowd. She was not just a child, but a young woman among these people. They treated her as an equal and that she was he soon discovered. She had spoke with each guest with the exception of himself, seeing as he slipped out of the room before she reached him, with such sophistication and intelligence. It was no wonder on how she captured their attentions.

He was brought out of his reverie as everyone clapped signaling the end of the set. He joined in as she slowly retreated back into the shadows. She past him on her father's arm without so much of a glance into his direction.  He was about to leave completely when he heard his name being called. He turned around cautiously as he faced the voice. It belonged to Bulma's mother. 

"Vegeta," she called again. She did away with formalities a long time ago being that they been rival companies. He smiled as she approached him, taking her outstretched hand and placing a kiss upon it as he bowed. She laughed gaily, "You're always the charmer, just like your father."

He watched her glance around to see if anyone was watching. And indeed, they were. "I've been told that often," he replied. He wanted to comment otherwise, but resisted the urge to do so. 

"It's a compliment dear." 

"Well, I will then take it as one." _Like hell I will. _She smiled as she scanned the room once again. "Are you looking for someone, m'am?" he asked. __

"Actually, I am. I realized that you have never met my daughter, Bulma." 

He froze into place. He blinked slowly as he registered what she said. "Excuse me?" he said slowly. 

"My daughter, Bulma."

"Surely I have." 

"I daresay you didn't," she narrowed her eyes as she replied. His answer was rather curt for her liking. She was about to say something when the flash of blue caught her attention. "There she is," she stated. 

She intertwined her arm within his and guided him to Bulma's direction. "Come now, Vegeta." It was a command. 

There was nothing that he could do to stop what was about to come. He silently cursed himself for accepting the invitation. Poor relations or not, shit was about to hit the fan and there was nothing that would stop it. He braced himself for the approaching drama. 

"Bulma," called out her mother's voice as she approached her. 

Cass smiled at her reassuringly as she left with their dates. She knew it was time for them to be alone and Bulma didn't need anymore of an audience than she already had. 

Bulma turned around, "Mother, I didn't see you when I walked in." 

Mrs. Briefs let go of Vegeta's arm and brought her daughter into an embrace. Bulma closest her eyes in mock affection as everyone looked on in approval. Nothing like a mother and daughter reunion after so long apart, the guests ate it up. Vegeta watched the guarded look in Bulma's eyes as she parted. Her smile was radiant, but her eyes distant. 

"It's good to see you again, dear," replied Mrs. Briefs half-heartily. 

"Hai," she replied. Bulma felt suddenly cold after that embrace. It lacked maternal love, something that no mother should ever need to force. She began to tear up.

"I would like you to meet someone," she said as she turned around. She brought someone from behind her. Bulma gaze wasn't focused as she tried to force the tears out of her eyes. She blinked before tilting her head to meet him. "This is Mr. Ouji of Ouji Companies." 

Bulma's heart stopped. 

_Ouji._

She wasn't sure that she heard right. "Excuse me?"

Vegeta stepped forward into Bulma's view. She stood shocked into place. He stretched his hand and took hers and placed a kiss upon it. He looked directly in her eyes as he brushed his lips against her in a familiar manner. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Briefs."

Bulma stifled the gasp that came to her lips as she looked at him confused. Her mother's laughter brought her to reality. "It's seems to me that you have shocked her into silence, Vegeta." Vegeta dropped her hand as her mother stood next to her. He tried to urge her to talk with his eyes as her mother nudged her into her side. "Bulma dear, don't be rude, say something," her voice more demanding than before. 

Bulma shook her head slightly as she forced a blush upon her face. She understood his intentions and would play along until she got her answers. "I apologize," she said coyly allowing flirtation in her voice. She turned to her mother who was looking at her with some interest. She smiled at her and then turned to Vegeta, "I was caught up in the reunion with my mother. Please do not hold that against me." 

She heard Vegeta's deep laughter before he replied, "It's quite all right. It's good to see mother and daughter together again." 

"Indeed," she replied.

He bowed his head in acknowledgement. He then turned to her mother, "I do not want to prolong the reunion any longer. Please allow my departure," he said courteously. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He could feel Bulma's questioning gaze upon him. 

Mrs. Brief was about to reply when a chime was heard signaling the formation of another set. She smiled, "Well, it looks like it would have to wait a little while longer. I daresay that Bulma would like to dance this set, would you not dear?" Her look didn't allow Bulma to reject. She was already looking in Vegeta's direction. In a matter of seconds, Vegeta was sweeping her off to the dance floor. 

She smiled at everyone as she got into position. He stepped backwards as the music began. She didn't wait for him. "What are you doing here?" she hissed out.

He smiled as he replied, "Keep your voice down or people will hear you." 

"Like hell I will Vegeta. Why are you here?" 

"I was invited." 

Her eyes narrowed, "By whom?"

"Your mother. Listen, I know you are angry right now, but we are drawing attention to ourselves. We will have to talk about this later." He left her no choice, but to go along with it. There were drawing attentions. She didn't realize that everyone had formed a circle around them. 

She blushed slightly as the looked on in awe. Vegeta tightened his hold on her as the song progressed. He leaned in to whisper into her ear, "You look beautiful tonight." 

"You're just saying that," she said as she twirled away from him. 

"I wish I were, love." He replied as she twirled back into her. 

Her step faltered upon hearing that response. He chuckled as he brought her closer to him, "Be ready for my signal." 

She looked confused. He winked as he dipped her at the end of the song.  He brought her up slowly catching her gaze as she held him tightly. Everyone clapped as they turned away from each other. Vegeta brought her back to her mother as the crowd slowly dissipated. 

"My, that was quite a show. Bulma dear, where did you learn how to dance like that?" her mother asked in approval. 

Bulma blushed, "It was nothing." 

"I would like to disagree. You surely had a good teacher." 

Bulma looked in Vegeta's direction, "Yes, I did." 

He looked away. He saw a look he hadn't seen in months. It made him not want to go through with what he had planned. Her mother was going to say something else, but was called by someone near. "Excuse me." 

Vegeta took his chance and took Bulma by the elbow. He slowly led her through the crowd to the balcony. He closed the doors gently as the next set began to form. Bulma leaned against the balcony rail looking out. They remained that way for sometime before she said something. She turned around slowly. 

"It's happening again." 

"Hai," he replied as he sat down on a nearby bench. He gestured her to join him. 

"Why are you here?" she said as she took her seat. They were both looking out at the view. 

"The company." 

She understood, "You knew I was coming?"

"Hai." 

She nodded, "You should have warned me." 

"Hai." 

"Why didn't you?" 

He paused; he didn't want to answer her. 

"Why didn't you?" she asked again. 

He sighed, "I wanted to see you again." He looked over to her to see her reaction. He was shocked to see her looking back at him with tears in her eyes. He slid his arms around her and brought her to his chest. He held her there for sometime. Her cries were muffled and now occurred in a few hiccups. She looked up at him and laughed. 

He was taken aback. She stifled them quickly, "I'm sorry." 

He nodded and held her as he looked out at the view, "I thought that I was over you." Vegeta felt her position herself more securely around his torso. "I was determined to let you go, to forget everything." 

"So was I." she replied. 

"I won't do that." He looked down at her in his arms. She nodded understanding what he was saying. He slowly brought his lips down to meet hers. She turned and titled her head back enjoying the kiss. It had been so long that she almost forgot where she was. She was only aware of here and now. Him. 

She knew this was just the beginning of hell. She was playing on devil's ground here. She was playing a game that could destroy both of their lives, but she didn't care. She wanted him and if that meant everything that came with it she was up to it. She was more than up to the challenge to keep him in her life as her lover. Not as her teacher, or as her rival, but as her lover. And that was meant more than anything else could. 

They broke away breathless. His eyes were shining brightly with ignited emotions. 

"Ready for round two?" she asked happily. 

He nodded before capturing a kiss. 

Calvin searched frantically for Bulma when he arrived at the party. Jessica had gone to the powder room a while ago. He guessed that she figured that she knew he wanted to be alone. He was about to go find her when he noticed the balcony doors ajar. He would've walked right passed it if he didn't hear giggling and a flash of blue. He peered through the door to see two people in a deep embrace. He was going to turn around until he heard her voice. 

Bulma was saying Vegeta's name over and over again. He stood shocked. Vegeta's deep chuckle floated threw the door to him. He was sucking Bulma's neck. 

"Vegeta, what if someone walks through the door?" she asked. 

"Let them," he bit out huskily. 

She moaned, "As good as this feels we need to-" She gasped. "Vegeta…" 

He laughed, "What were you saying?" 

"Hmmm…" she said. Her eyelids felt heavy. Calvin threw open the door in rage. 

Bulma's eye widened. 

"Get off of her," he bit out menacingly. 

Vegeta turned around to meet his rival, "What the fuck are you doing here?" 

It was the beginning of hell.                                                                                                                                                                                             

**_Author's Note:_**

I know it's been a long time, but I told you two weeks at the most, if it was beyond my control and I have safely updated within that time. WhooHoo! Hold the applause, lol. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. It took me a while to get started on this chapter and I wasn't sure to how I wanted it. I didn't expect Vegeta's and Bulma's meeting to be so, nonchalant I guess. Oh well, at least they're together again. One point for me, yeah! Thank you for all the reviews so far, 190. I feel so loved. Next chapter should be eventful. What do you get when your 18 year old daughter is in a fight between two of your rival companies owners for her love. One of who's her teacher and the other a childhood friend. And this is during one of the biggest parties of the year for everyone's view. I think the next chapter of Inhibited Passions. *wink* Till Next Time: **(****Midnight**** Passion)**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

Bulma looked on in horror as she watched the intruder stand in front of them angry. A feeling of nausea hit her. _This isn't happening, not here. _She gripped the bench closing her eyes, trying to force the bile down. She was aware of Vegeta moving to obscure the intruder's view of her.

"I'll ask you again, what the fuck are you doing here Shields?" Vegeta bit out heatedly. His guise portrayed one of a man defending his territory. His glare was predatory as he searched for Bulma's hand behind him. She found his and clutched it, scared. He resisted the urge to look back and reassure her. 

"Get the hell away from her!" he screamed warningly. Calvin took a few steps closer. His rage blinding him. _Betrayal_ rang through his mind as he looked at Bulma and his rival.

"Like hell I will," Vegeta said more calmly. He urged Bulma to stand as Calvin took steps closer. He gently walked back, she falling into step with his own. He felt her shaking, but he knew she understood. 

Calvin lunged for Vegeta, "She's mine!" 

Vegeta had turned around and pushed Bulma toward the balcony doors, "Run." 

Bulma stood there in shock as she saw him being tackled to the floor. Calvin and Vegeta tumbled on the ground trying to gain control over the other. At the moment, Calvin had the upper hand. He had Vegeta straddled to the floor pounding ferociously into his body. He missed one as Vegeta turned to his side. Calvin tumbled to the floor. He got up only to be met with Vegeta's fist. Calvin' head flung back after the impact. Vegeta walked over him as he cradled his lip on the floor. He lifted up his head again, his eyes met with Vegeta's glare. He stood up wiping his lip with the back of his hand. 

"What do you want with her?" Vegeta asked. 

"I should be asking you the same thing, you dirty bastard," he said between gasps. He held himself defiantly although he knew he looked like a raging lunatic.  

Vegeta chuckled at the thought before rushing at him again. He ran him into the nearest wall and began pounding into him. Calvin fought back with all the strength he had left. A crowd had now formed at the balcony door startled by the uproar. Vegeta felt someone hold him back as he kicked Calvin to the ground. He looked over his shoulder ready to lung at whoever stopped him. It was Victoria. He didn't know how she got there.

"You're going to kill him!" she screamed. He pulled his arm away from her. He looked at Calvin's pitiful form rising from the ground. He looked from Victoria to Calvin and realized where he was. They weren't worth his time.  He turned to walk away. 

Calvin stood up, "You can't be a man and finish off the job. Are you scared to fight with a man?" The crowd looked on as Vegeta continued to walk away. "Or you rather defenseless women." 

Bulma's mother had pushed herself to the front of the crowd, livid. Her guards behind her ready to attack. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. 

"Tell them Vegeta; tell them how you attacked Bulma." Calvin declared triumphantly. Gasps ran through the room. Vegeta turned around to meet Bulma's eyes. They were wide with fear. So this is how they were going to find out, in front of all these people. He couldn't let Bulma take the fall, he wouldn't let her. He looked at her apologetically before answering her mother. 

"Is this true?" she asked furiously.

He dropped his head in defeat. "Yes," he whispered. 

She gasped in horror. Not sure of what he said, "What?" she said just as loud. 

He raised his head, "He's right, I attacked her." 

Her mother looked over to Bulma horrified. Bulma stood there looking at Vegeta worrisomely. She couldn't believe that he just did that. He just sentenced himself. She began to shake her head slowly as her mother misinterpreted her reaction. 

"Guards, arrest him," she screamed pointing in his direction. She then rushed to Bulma's side as she dropped to the ground crying. Vegeta turned his head as the guards took him by force. They brought his arms behind him and pushed him to the ground. He didn't resist as they tried dragged him to the doors. The crowd parted for them. He couldn't look into Bulma's eyes, they were haunting. 

Her mother was looking at her father as he called the police. Bulma just looked at the floor as she cried hard. She wouldn't let him do this for her. Not like this. "NO!" she screamed as she got up. Everyone looked into her direction as she raced to Vegeta. He was looking at her with confusion. 

"Bulma!" her mother screamed chasing her. She managed to reach her as Bulma tripped over her dress. 

"Vegeta!" She said as she struggled to get up, "Let him go."

Vegeta tried to struggle against the guards to get to her. He understood. She didn't want him to go through with it; at least that's what he thought.

"Vegeta!" she screamed again. Her mother was restraining her. 

"Bulma?" her mother asked.

"I love him," she said quietly. It was like she screamed it at the top of the world.

That's all Vegeta needed to hear as he fought to get to her side. Her mother dropped her hands, "What?" 

Bulma turned and looked into her eyes, "Mother, I love him." 

"No, you can't love him. You don't know what love is. Guards, seize him." 

"No," she screamed as they tighten their hold on Vegeta. He grimaced in pain.  She turned back to her mother, "Please." 

Her mother shook her head. 

"Mother," she said grabbing her arms, "Listen to me, I'm not a child anymore. He loves me."

"Let go of me. Guards, take him away," she said pushing her arms away from her, "You're foolish to think that he loves you. Look at you, a mere child." She was trying to hold a peaceful composition.

"No! It isn't like that." 

"Like the hell it isn't. No man would ever love a child especially one like you." Bulma was taken aback by the statement. Never in her life had her mother used such language and in an abrupt way; in front of so much people. She saw that she was losing whatever hold on sanity she had left.

"I am not a child anymore, look at me," she said gesturing to herself. "He loves me. He's the only one that ever has mother." Her mother stopped whatever she had to say there. She looked as if she had been struck across the face. Bulma continued, "I know what I am to you. I'm nothing, but a mistake, isn't that right? You didn't want me. I was a nuisance to you. The only imperfect thing in your so perfect life, isn't that right mother?" Everyone stared at the fight; Vegeta even stopped struggling to hear her. 

"That's why you were never home, shipping me off to boarding school, having anyone, but you raise me. You never loved me. You were in love of what I could be. What I stood for.  It wasn't until I started coming into age, did you really take interest in me. Always having me go to parties to be your perfect mold: to flirt with everyone, having women wish to be me or near me. Envy goes a long way doesn't it mother? I was foolish then to think that you had any feelings for me. I was always doing things to please you, but I'm through with that. I'm over you. And I don't need you." 

"So you are wrong mother, you are the one that doesn't know what love is. And for that have nothing, but pity for you." With that she began to run to Vegeta. Everyone looked on speechless as she hugged him tightly. The guards were still holding him when her mother turned from the scene horrified, "Let go of him," she whispered. 

Bulma grinned as they let go of him. He brought his arms around her to complete their embrace. She pulled back to kiss him and he responded happily. They crowd looked on shock into silence not a word was being said as they said in their embrace. What could you say in a situation like this? Calvin watched on as everything unfolded calmly.

"No," he screamed, "Everyone turned to him, "Are you just going to stand there and let this happen!" They looked at him with blank expressions. It was too much drama for one party. He rolled his eyes; he wasn't going to stand for it. Taking the initiative, Calvin began charge at Vegeta full force, his fist was raised. Vegeta quickly pushed Bulma out of the way as he stood waiting until he was within distance. He blocked his fist with his left hand and used his right leg to sweep kick him to the floor. Calvin hit the ground with a sickening thud. His eyes rolled to the back of his head momentarily. He laid motionless for a sometime. He was about to bend over to check his breathing when he heard a scream broke through the crowd. 

"Calvin!" a young woman cried out. Vegeta followed the voice and saw the figure pushing through the crowd with another older woman behind her. They rushed to his motionless form. He back away from them, taking Bulma by his side. She was cradling his face in her hands, "Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded before looking back at Calvin.

"Calvin! Calvin!" the older woman screamed over and over again. She had placed his head in her lap cradling it. She looked up into Vegeta's eyes. He was immediately disgusted with her. "What did you do to him?" she bit out heatedly. Vegeta turned his back and began walking through the crowd with Bulma ignoring the stares. His eyes were immediately cold. 

Calvin then moaned as his body began to stir. He struggled to sit despite his mother's attempt to sedate him. She was ushering back down, "Calvin, what happened?" she asked frantically. She was running her hands along his body to see if he drew blood. He flung her hands off of him, "Get off of me!" he hissed out as he stood up. He pushed his mother away.

Jessica came to his side as soon as he started to swoon. He took her help reluctantly. Once he two feet had grounded he urged Jessica to turn him to Vegeta's direction. Victoria walked behind Jessica unsure of this meant. The crowd had parted for them. Calvin called out to him, "Ouji!" 

Vegeta paused tilting his head in acknowledgement. 

"We always win and you won't have her."

Vegeta continued to walk towards the exit. He avoided the crowd's questioning gaze and confusion. "Vegeta…" she called out softly. He turned slowly looking at her through angry eyes. She saw what the others didn't see. There was something between Calvin and Vegeta and it was beyond this night. It ran deep and never will disappear. She tip-toed and kissed him quickly, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said confused. 

Bulma didn't know why she said it, but felt as if she needed to stop and tell him despite the glares and gazes. The tension was thick as she paused to gaze off to where her mother stood. She didn't look at her and was clutching something in her hand. She felt sorry for her. At that instant she turned around to meet her gaze. She looked as if she was debating to say something or not. She guessed that she decided not to because she turned away. Bulma turned to back to Vegeta ready to leave until something caught her eye. 

She looked into Calvin's direction and her eyes widened in horror. Vegeta must of sensed it too because he acted also. Everything happened in slow motion after that. She was aware of people screaming and ducking to the ground as two shots rung out. The last thing she saw before hitting the ground was Vegeta's standing in front of her, eyes wide with horror.

**_Author's Note:_**

Well, there you go. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It took me a long ass time to write it. I had to play hooky to type it, *wink* There is two more chapters left of this. I'm sad to say, but I guess it's time. It'll be almost a year I've been writing this soon. *sniff, sniff* Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them: 203 and counting. Also, I would like to thank Megami for being the 200th reviewer. Here are a few questions to keep in mind for next chapter: Who shot the gun? Who was shot and will they survive? Don't ya love me! *smile* Till Next Time: **(Midnight Passion)**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

Bulma awoke to the same white walls that she had seen for the four days. She lifted her head from its stiff position gently rotating it to relieve it of its tension. "Ouch," she whispered as she stretched her sore limbs. She heard soft giggling from behind her and turned in mid stretch.

"You're finally awake," called out Cass. 

She smiled before nodding, "I guess I dozed off. How long have you been here?" 

She shrugged as she put the magazine she was reading next to her, "A half an hour, I suppose." 

"Oh."

"So have you heard anymore news?" she asked looking passed Bulma. 

She looked down beside her at Vegeta's lifeless form. She shook her head as she took his hand in hers, "Not since yesterday." She brought them to her lips before speaking again, "They are holding her without bail until he wakes up. Then they will decide if he is enough to keep her there until trial." 

"I heard," she said softly. She sensed that she wanted to be alone, "I'm going to get you something to eat, ok?"  

She nodded in response as she heard Cass slip out of the door closing it gently behind her.  She put her hand on his face tracing its contours. She found herself doing this more often now knowing that he may not wake up with any memory of who she was. She closed her eyes briefly as she recounted as she did so often before what happened. 

_She was looking in Calvin's direction as __Victoria__ held a gun to her. Her face was forever imprinted in her mind. Calvin and Vegeta must have sensed the danger because they acted at the same time. Horror on both of their faces, Calvin pushed her arm out of the way as the first shot rang out. It missed her as Vegeta pulled her to the ground covering her body with his own. Screams were heard throughout the room as Calvin pushed __Victoria__ to the ground kicking the gun out of her hand. __Victoria__ had begun to struggle to retrieve it when Vegeta got off of her to go help Calvin sedate her. No one knows how she managed to get out of his grasp, but within seconds she had the gun in her hand again and aimed it at Bulma. Vegeta horrorstricken charged at _Victoria___ as she pulled the trigger again. Instead of hitting Bulma, she shot Vegeta point blank in the chest. Vegeta went crumpling to the ground as Jessica and Calvin grabbed _Victoria___ to restrain her. _

"Bulma! Bulma!" she heard someone call out to her. She opened her eyes to find them clouded with tears. She looked up to see Cass staring down at her despondently. Bulma shook her head as she buried in her friend's embrace. 

"Why him? I should be the one laying there not him. He doesn't deserve to be laying here like this." 

Cass just let her cry her heart out as she confessed everything that had happened since the first time she laid eyes on Vegeta. It wasn't until hours later did she finally calm down enough to eat something or even leave the room.  She did the latter of the two reluctantly, but was coerced by the doctors to go rest and come back later on that evening. Cass agreed to take her home so she could take a shower and have much needed sleep. 

She didn't leave without giving a kiss to Vegeta before walking out the door to Cass' car. She refused Cass' company when they reached her apartment. She didn't think she could take anyone else's pity gaze right now. She wanted wallow in hers alone. 

She waved to Cass as she opened the front door to her apartment. Her answer machine was blinking like crazy as she walked near it. There were 25 messages left. She hit the play button as she threw her stuff on the counter near the kitchen. She stripped of her clothes as she walked to the kitchen. They reeked of hospital. She was opening the fridge when she heard the last voice she wanted to hear at the moment.

"It should have been you bitch, not him. Next time, I won't miss," Victoria's raspy voice said from the machine. Bulma walked up to the answer machine and ripped it out of it place before heaving it across the room. It shattered as it hit the wall and fall to the ground.  She walked over to it and looked at it solemnly. If it was the last thing she would do, Victoria and Calvin will pay for the pain she had to endure these last few months. First, one would be Calvin and then Victoria would get hers. 

She picked up the tape and stuffed into her purse. It would prove useful in the future.  She walked into her room to take a shower. She had to make a stop before she returned to the hospital. And she needed to look her best. 

* * *

Bulma checked the address before walking to the crystal doors. "Coming!" a deep voice called. He opened the door rather angry of being disturbed, but was shocked upon seeing who it was. Bulma giggled flirtatiously as she spoke, "Is that any way to greet your long-lost girlfriend, Calvin?" He opened the door wider so she could slip in before closing it behind her. 

Vegeta looked around him groggily, he felt like he had been hit by a truck. He closed his eyes as someone walked in. He felt someone fiddle with something next to him and turned his head to see the nurse. She was putting more medication into his blood stream, "Bulma…" he whispered. 

The nurse screamed as he reached out for her hand. She thought that he was asleep and wasn't aware that he awoke. She quickly grabbed his hand, "What?" she asked as she drew closer to him. "Get Bulma…" he said before blacking out again. 

Bulma's cell phone rang angrily as she was finishing up with Calvin. She was going to ignore it until something told her to answer it; she looked through her purse and got it on the last ring. 

"Bulma," she said hurriedly. She stood up, alerting Calvin. 

"Are you sure?" she asked as he inched closer to her.  She held his hand tightly when he came close enough. Her smile was wide and happy, "I'm on my way," she said as she hung up. 

"What is it?" he asked as soon as she put it away. 

"He's awake," she screamed, "I have to go now." She was about to run out of the room, but remembered something. She walked back to Calvin and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you, and remember what you promised." 

He nodded as she returned her hug. She withdrew and through him a look of appreciation before running out the door. He went to the window and followed her until she was well out of site. He sighed as he through himself into a nearby chair. She had asked him to do a lot. He looked at the clock before getting up and grabbing his coat. He would do what she asked. She deserved that much after the hell he put her through. He locked his door and walked to his car. He was to be at the hospital in an hour. It didn't give him much time to go to the jail and back. _God help me._

* * *

"I'm here to see Strauss, Victoria." 

The man nodded before picking up the phone and calling her. He hung up and gesture for him to wait at one of the tables. He sat down and waited for her for five minutes. In that time he went over the plan that he had with Bulma. 

_"Stop gaping," she chastised. _

_He closed his mouth, "I'm sorry. Um…what are you doing here?" _

_She narrowed her eyes, "I would think that you would be thrilled to see me Calvin…or should I say CS. Which ever you prefer? You did everything in your power to ruin Vegeta to have me. Now that he's out of the picture, here I am, for the taking." She rose out her hands in a suggestive manner. _

_He averted his eyes. _

_She nodded, "I didn't think that's what you wanted either." _

_He looked up in confusion. _

_"Are you going to invite me in?" _

_He led her to the living room, "Want anything to drink?" _

_She shook her head, "Let's get to the point." _

_He nodded and sat down opposite her._

_"I need your help and in return you'll be liberated of all charges against you." _

_"Free-" _

_"I'm not pressing charges, but surely Vegeta will." She averted her gaze, "I know this will be hard for you, but I need you to put your feelings aside for me and help me."_

_He stood up angry, "Why should I? He stole you away from me, damn it. I wouldn't help that bastard if he was dying in front of me." _

_She looked at him calmly, "Listen to yourself, stole me away…you left me Calvin. You left for college without so much of a word from you. If anything, he saved me. I was alone in the world with no one besides Cass. Remember, it was you and Cass by my side all the time. Then, my first love leaves me for a bigger and better thing without so much as glancing back." _

_"I left to become better for you. I did everything I could to prove myself to you Bulma. Then, I came back to see that that I was betrayed by the one person I thought never would." He ran his hands through his hair, "And you know what sucks the most, it was with my worst enemy. The one that wanted to destroy everything that I had worked hard to do for you. You're in high school for god's sake. He did it on purpose. I was determined to do everything in my power to save you from him and have you to myself. It's the way it's meant to be, damn it." _

_"Calvin, he didn't know my connection to you or my schooling until afterwards. You think that you were the only one betrayed. You left me and when I finally found happiness, it was taken away from me. And by whom darling, you. Do you know what I went through to convince myself that it wasn't you that start all of this? I'm still thinking that it's surreal now. That you are standing here in front of me when the person I love is dying because of something as foolish as jealousy by the hands of my best friend. You didn't tell me. I thought you left me. How many times do I have to tell you? It was your fault." _

_"I will not help him and anyway. I'm sorry," he looked in her direction. She was pissed, "Bulma-" _

_"Bulma, what! Nothing that you say will change my mind. I came here to talk to you despite what you did and see if you will help me." She stood to walk away. _

_"Bulma, stop," he said, "I'll help you. What do you what me to do?" _

He was brought out of his reverie when he heard the gates open. He looked over to see Victoria looking at him solemnly. 

"What do you want?" she asked angry. 

He reached into his pocket and turned on the recorder, "To talk…I can help you." 

"What do you get out of it," she asked skeptically. 

He laughed, "If you seriously have to ask me that, then I'm leaving." He stood up and she grabbed him shirt to pull him down. The guard stepped closer ready to take care of her. Calvin looked down at her hand, "You better remove your hand." 

She looked in the direction of the cop wearily, "Ok, I'll talk." 

He smiled to himself, "Good, I'll listen." 

Bulma rushed through the hospital doors and ran to the elevator. She hit the up button furiously, "Come on, Come on, Come on…"  She was about to run up the stairs when the doors open. She ran inside and pressed 8. 

"Why are you so slow?" she asked agitatedly. She heard the familiar ding as the door slid open. She took a left and ran to his room. She saw Cass waiting outside of the door. She looked at her questionably. 

"They called me after you. I told them to so I could be there for you in case…" she averted her gaze as Bulma comprehended what she said. Bulma threw a quick hug around her friend's neck. "Thank you," she whispered into her ear, "Wish me luck." 

Cass laughed, "Wait." 

Bulma looked at her aggressively as she slick her hair down with her hands, "Perfect. Go get em, k?"

Bulma smiled before slipping into the room. The nurse on call looked up and smiled, "So you're the famous Bulma I keep on hearing about." She got up as Bulma walked up to his bed, "He's going to be fine, Ms. Briefs. He's just coming in and out of consciousness, but asks for you every time." 

Bulma smiled at the older woman as she took her place by his side. She heard the door click close behind her. She then looked back at Vegeta who surprisingly had his eyes open, he stifled the scream he knew that was about to come with a kiss. She responded after a moment surprised by both reactions from him. He parted moments later, "What took you so long to get here?" he asked huskily. She pressed her forehead to his and giggled, "I thought you were sleeping." 

"Are you complaining?" he asked. 

"Hell no," she kissed him again.

"Good," he replied between kisses, "Because I got tired of looking at that nurse when all I was thinking about was you." 

She looked shocked, "You were up all this time." 

"Hai, I even talked to Cass for a bit too." 

"She didn't say a word." 

"I know," he said grinning. 

"I don't think that I like you two that close," she said jokingly. 

"Good, I would be worried otherwise," he said as he nuzzled her neck. 

She gasped, "For someone to just wake up from a coma and have a shot wound to the chest, you have a lot of energy." 

He covered her mouth with his, "I liked it better when you were quiet." 

She hit him on the chest playfully and he turned in pain. She looked horrified, "I'm so sorry, oh my, I forgot." 

"It's ok," he said through gritted teeth, "I wish I could forget that easily too." He ended with a chuckle. 

"It's not funny, damn it."

He stopped, "How about you make it up to me?" 

She laughed, "I think I can do that."

"I sure do hope so." 

* * *

Calvin walked up Vegeta's door cautiously. He saw a womanly figure leaning against the wall staring off into space. He slowed his steps down immediately, hoping that she wouldn't see him. 

"Hello Calvin," she said, _damn. _

"Hello Cassandra." 

She titled her head in his direction, "Been a long time hasn't it." 

He nodded, averting his gaze. 

She took a few steps closer to him and he raised his head. She did the unexpected next. She slapped him across the face with as much force as she could before bringing him into a hug. He was stunned into silence as she brought his arms around her to hug her back. 

"I've wanted to do that ever since you left Bulma and I've wanted to hug you since I saw you again," she said as she dropped tears onto his shirt. It brought him back to reality. 

"I've missed you too, Cass." 

"You better have damn it," she said as she drew away from him. 

He laughed, "How are you?" 

"Indifferent…" 

"Hai." 

"Why are you here?" she asked. At one point in her life, he meant the world to her, but she realized he only had eyes for Bulma.

"I'm doing a finally request-" 

"Figures; don't go in yet. It pretty hot and heavy in there," she said as she went back to the position she was before. He followed suit and leaned against the wall, hands in pocket. They stood like that for sometime. She didn't know how or when exactly did he put his arm around her and she was leaning into him. "I missed you too, Calvin." He didn't respond, it just felt right not to, instead he leaned his head against hers. 

They stayed that way for sometime. It wasn't until the dinner trays started being distributed did they decide to go into the room. When they walked in Vegeta was sitting up eyes closed. They didn't see Bulma anywhere, but guessed that she was in the bathroom. Cass went to the window seat with Calvin and sat there until she got out. She screamed when she saw them dropping the object in her hand. Cass laughed as she saw Vegeta eyes open to full attention and alert. 

"It's not funny," she hissed out as she picked up the tampon from the floor. 

"I think that it's funny as hell," she said clutching her stomach. 

Bulma darted a glare as she walked to her purse and slipped the tampon in the purse. She then walked over to Vegeta whose eyes were still wide. She took his hand in hers and kissed in gently, "Go back to sleep," she whispered into his ears. He shook his head, "Don't wanna." 

She rolled her eyes, "Fine…" She then looked over to Calvin who had his eyes averted from them. Vegeta followed her gaze and eyes immediately narrowed, "What is he doing here?" he said harshly. 

"Don't be so mean; he's doing _us _a favor." 

He looked up at her confused, "Why?" 

"Ask him, Geta." 

"I rather not," he said quietly. 

"I thought so," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Calvin, did you get it?" 

He nodded his head and reached into his pocket. He tossed the recorder on the bed before walking towards the door Cass following him. He opened the door, "Use it wisely Bulma." He then looked at Vegeta, "You won." He then took his leave with Cass in tow. 

Cass closed the door behind them, "Why are you doing this?" 

He looked off solemnly, "Because it's the last thing I can do for her. She has everything else and it's the only thing I can give her." 

Cass shook her head, "You can give her your friendship," she said. "Are you going to be there when she testifies?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I have to go; I'll talk to you some time, eh?" 

"Hai" 

He walked to the elevator with a certain person in mind.

**__**

**__**

**_Author's Note:_**

**__**

I hope that ya'll aren't mad. I was thinking about it and I couldn't hate Calvin. He was misunderstood in some aspects of it and I didn't think that it was fair to ax him off too. He lost the girl, so what's the sense of letting him lose his life too? We have Strauss for that, lol.  I hope you liked it. I'm sad it's coming to an end. Wow, one more chapter and then epilogue. It's crazy. Well, I'm gonna start on the next chapter, chao. Till Next Time: **(****Midnight**** Passion)**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

Vegeta looked down on the bed at the recorder before looking up at Bulma once again. She picked it up and press rewind, it rewound to the beginning and instantly played. 

_"To talk…I can help you." _

_"What do you get out of it," she asked skeptically. _

_He laughed, "If you seriously have to ask me that, then I'm leaving."  They heard him get up, "You better remove your hand." _

_ "Ok, I'll talk." _

_ "Good, I'll listen." _

They listened to the tape for a half an hour. Bulma turned off the tape, grinning at Vegeta, "So you think that's enough evidence?" 

Vegeta nodded thoughtfully. Bulma pulled his chin up to look her in the eyes, "A penny for your thoughts…" she whispered softly as if she was scared to know.

He gave her a mock smile, "Why would he help us?" 

She sighed as she got up to walk over to the window, "He feels obligated, I suppose." 

He looked down, "That can't be the only reason, can it?" 

She looked up at him questionably, "What other reason could there be?" 

Vegeta sighed contemplating if he should tell her or not. He patted next to him, "I need to tell you something before you hear it at the trial." 

She sat down, "What is it?" 

He took a deep breath before talking again, "I told you of my father's infidelities." 

  
She nodded.   
  
"It was with _his_ mother, Bulma." 

Her eyes widen with recognition, "Cheryl? I would have never thought--does he know?" 

"I would think so," he said rubbing his eyes, "I'm positive that he does." 

"Damn," she said. 

"That's one way of putting it."

They stood quiet for a while. Bulma got up and stood behind him and began to massage his shoulders, careful of his sores. She felt him relax and felt his shoulders slump into a deep slumber. She moved from him slowly and placed his head on the pillow before walking to the nurse's station. 

The kind nurse from before smiled at her as she approached the desk, "What can I do for you dear?" 

"I'm going to head out. Can you please call me if there's any change in his condition?" 

"Of course" 

Bulma smiled before walking towards the exit. She slipped on her sunglasses, her jaw set with determination. She was going to talk to the last person she wanted to see.

* * *

Bulma pressed the intercom, "Fran, It's me Bulma. Could you let me in?" 

"Hai, mistress," she called back. Bulma took a deep breath as she drove through the gates. She looked at her childhood home. It still looked as it always had. One would have never thought of what the walls could tell. Of all the lies, scandals, and deceit that had occurred in the beautiful home. She closed her eyes briefly before preceding; her mother knew she was here, and no doubt expecting her.

She knocked on the door. Fran answered it flustered, "Good evening mistress, May I take your belongings?" 

Bulma shook her head in response as she walked all the way in.  "No thank you, I don't intend to be long. Where is my mother?" 

"In the sitting room, dear." 

Bulma smiled graciously before going to the sitting room. Her mother was sitting on a big, mahogany chair near a large window with her back turned to her. She was staring out the window with her head in her hands. Her posture was uncharacteristically slumped over. She looked as if she had been there for sometime. Bulma silently closed the door as took her place at the nearest seat. They sat in silence for sometime before her mother said something. 

"I'm surprised to see you, but I guess I shouldn't be under the circumstances," she said getting to the point, "What do you need?" She turned to her. Her eyes looked tired and worn, as if she hadn't received any sleep in the last couple of days. Bulma had to stifle the shocked gasp that rose to her throat. She cleared her throat before responding, "I want you to drop the charges." 

Calvin resisted looking at his clock once again. He had called Jessica about a half an hour ago and he expected her in fifteen minutes. He was nervous. He owed her an apology and looking around at the extravagance around him, he hoped to god she accepted. He realized what a complete ass he was to her and had to do some serious groveling. He heard a car pull up and a door slam close. He quickly resumed his position behind the desk. 

Jessica rapped on the door twice before opening it. She was greeted with candle light and purple lilacs. She smiled as she walked further into the room. Calvin was sitting in the desk chair with his back turned to her. She could see him fidgeting with something. She hid the smile before calling out to him, "What is all this?" 

He turned slowly with a document in his hands, "An apology." 

She cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, "For?" 

He stood up and began to stroll towards her, "Being a complete ass." 

"Hmm…I don't know, you were an arrogant trick…"

He moved closer, "Hai." 

"Conceited beyond belief--" 

"Hai." 

"Chauvinistic--" she continued.

"Hai," he was now in front of her, forehead meeting hers and his mouth close to her own, "and without a doubt a bumbling idiot," he supplied. 

She turned her face slightly, "Indeed." 

He backed up slowly and held out his hand. She looked at him confused, "What's this?" she asked as she reached for it. He smiled as she opened it and her eyes went wide with joy, "Partners?" 

He nodded as she jumped and put her arms around his neck, "Thank you," she embraced him fully. 

"I'm glad you accept."  

She pulled back, "What's the catch?" 

"You'll stand by my side, the _company's_ side during the trial."  

"You want me to drop the charges?" her mother repeated. She looked out to the window again thoughtfully. She seemed to be contemplating the options she had. "Why should I?" she asked. 

"Because he's innocent!" cried Bulma. 

Her mother snorted in disbelief and turned back to her, "Innocent? Who do you think you are fooling, child…he's not innocent. He knew he crossed the line. He deserves what is coming to him." 

"Crossed the line. He didn't cross the line." 

"He was involved with a minor, a child, his student. If you think that's not crossing the line then your morals are highly disillusioned." 

"Don't talk to me about morals, mother! You are the last person to preach about morals." 

Her mother spoke through gritted teeth as she responded, "Watch you tone—believe it or not, _I am your mother. And I know much more than you think I do about this subject." _

"I highly doubt it; you don't know how to love someone other than yourself."  

"So you keep telling me. This is getting repetitive and you aren't telling me anything that I haven't heard you proclaim," she stood up signaling it to be the end of the discussion. She looked at her one last time before walking to the door. She had her hand on the doorknob when Bulma spoke. 

"I lied to him. He didn't know that I was a minor as you so delicately put it, a child, or his student until I walked into his classroom. I wanted to pretend that just once, I was loved and it felt damned good. And I would do it again." Bulma stood up and turned to her mother, "If anyone should go to jail, it's me." 

"Good bye, Bulma." She walked out the room.

"Fuck!" swore Bulma. She grabbed her stuff and ran out the room after her mother. She caught her mother on the steps, "Please don't do this, drop them, for me!" Bulma was pleading now. 

Her mother looking at her with cold eyes, "Fran can show you out." She continued her journey up the stairs leaving Bulma without so much of a glance back. 

_A month later…_

"Stop fidgeting!" Vegeta hissed out as he watched Bulma pace back in forth. She cast him an irritated look before rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up in the air. 

"Don't tell me what to do," she called back reaching for the doorknob. She glanced back once more before stepping out of room. She could see the laughter in his eyes before she closed the door with a sounding thump! She couldn't believe the audacity of the man. He found this whole situation amusing when he was about to be thrown to the wolves. She mumbled a few choice words as she made her way to the ladies room. She walked straight to the sink and turned on the faucet. She then, slashed water onto her face, forcing the bile down. She stood there letting the water drip down her face. She couldn't believe that she was here. That in a mere hour, the judge and jury would decide the fate of her and Vegeta's life forever. If only her mother would drop the charges. Vegeta resigned all ready and they found another teacher, one less attractive and more on the years. 

She laughed bitterly, if you would've told her that this would've been her life a year ago, she would've signed you up for the nearest mental facility because surely she would not do this for anyone, much less a man. She couldn't help smiling. A man that she loved possible more than life itself. A love that was the most natural thing to do, almost like breathing. You just didn't think about it, it was just there. She let herself divulge in the happiness that surrounded her, but it wasn't long before reality came crashing in. She might possibly loose him and there was nothing that she could do about it. 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…of all the times to pick a fucking fight," she chastised herself as she reached for a paper towel and dried her face. She took one quick in the mirror before rushing out of the bathroom and back to the room.  Within in a few feet of the room, she was swarmed with reporters. Pushing and prodding, trying to get an exclusive. 

"No Comment!" she said to one that had the nerve to stick the microphone into her face. She gave him the best death glare that she could muster and smiled proudly when she saw him back away in fear. Actually, to her surprise all of the reporters back away. "Thank You!" she called out before turning on her heel. She was met with what like a brick wall and stumbled backwards. The offensive wall stabled her before she fell on her ass unceremoniously. She wavered a bit and sensed that she was being moved into a room. She heard the door click shut and the wall sitting her down on a nearby chair. 

She held her head as she fought to control the dizziness. Bulma blinked a couple of times as she heard a deep rich laughter flow to her ears. She glared immediately as she recognized its origin. "Pompous jerk!" she whispered. 

He laughed again, "Your pompous jerk, dear. Here's some water," he said holding it out. She took it reluctantly and drank it down in one gulp. 

"Slow down…I realized you haven't eaten. Take this," Vegeta said.  He held it as if was a peace offering. She looked at it skeptically. "It's not poisonous, dam nit." 

She took it halfheartedly and by time he had turned to get a napkin and back; she had finished it in one swallow. He rolled his eyes and handed her the napkin. "You're Welcome." 

She nodded her head merrily and he turned to walk over to his previous seat and look out of the window. She wiped her mouth and stared at him for a moment. "I'm sorry." 

He looked at her with the same intensity as he did the first time. She gulped. _Was it getting hot in here? , "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I was angry, how could you—" She looked pensive for a moment. He knew she was deciding against her thoughts. He smiled at her reassuringly. It was all she needed to continue. "How can you be so nonchalant about this…Vegeta, you might go to jail. Am I the only one that is taking this seriously? I could loose you and you take this as a joke. She choked on a sob and Vegeta looked at her understandingly. He got up and walked to her. _

He put his finger under her chin and brought it up to gaze into his, "Stop crying," he smiled, "No, you aren't the only one that takes this seriously. In fact, I'm scared shitless." 

She stopped sobbing, "You are?" 

"Uh huh" 

She did the unexpected next. She hit him and hit him hard. "Then, why don't you show it. I swear, I'm getting all worked up and you feel the same way…Men!" she continued to ramble on and on and on.  And he kissed her, hard and long. 

"Damn," she said as they broke apart. "What was that for?" 

"I love you." 

"Me too." She leaned in for another kiss, but was interrupted. 

She was met with her mother's eyes. 

"I didn't expect you to come," said Calvin as he saw Jessica approach him. 

"Me either, but you made an offered I couldn't refuse." 

"Hai" 

She nodded, "What's taking them so long?" she said. 

"I dunno, she went in and he came out. She's been in there for a long time."

"Is that good?" 

"No way in hell." 

"Then, I'll talk to him then." 

He grabbed her arm as she walked off, "I wouldn't do that. I think he has enough things to deal with than with you at the moment. Just look at him, it's pathetic." 

She gazed at Vegeta's direction, "Perhaps, your right, not now then." 

"Not ever," he growled. 

"Not ever," she mimicked. "Take your hands off of me, this looks very compromising." 

He retracted his hands, "Big bully…"

She laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Bulma asked softly. 

"Saving your ass and his," her mother replied. 

"I don't understand," Bulma said in confusion. 

"I didn't think you would. I'm not doing this for him, understand that." She nodded slightly. "Think of this as an investment." 

"An investment?" 

"Yes, in your future. I will drop the charges against him, if and only if you met the requirement." 

"What requirement?" she asked.

"That you'll take over the company when the time comes." 

"Why!" she protested.

"Oh dear, stop the dramatics. You and I both know that I or your father will not be around forever and I want to secure the future of our company. I want you to start as soon as you graduate high school. You will go to college and learn the way of the business. It's for the best." 

"What do you get out of it?" 

"Nothing and I think that it's a bonus for you," she replied as she made her way towards the door, "You don't have all the time in the world so make up your mind. Nothing will save him if you don't." She closed it softly. 

Bulma had no choice, but to agree. She wasn't sure what her mother had in mind and she would deal with that at a later time. She had to find Vegeta and tell him. She was just about to open the door when he walked in. His eyes said it all. 

"You knew about this?" 

"Hai." 

"How?" 

"She had called me last night and told me." 

"And you let me drag us all the way down here? Why?" 

"I didn't want to pressure you. I couldn't have told you. You would've stopped this immediately and besides I wanted you to hear it from her first. Do you really want your whole life revolved around the company? Her company. You'll forever be in her debt." 

"Yes," she said without hesitation. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course."

He sighed with relief and crouched down taking deep breathes, "I thought I was a goner for a minute." 

She laughed, "Oh no! It's not over yet." 

He looked up startled, "What's that suppose to mean?"

She stopped laughing all together and turned dead serious, "That bitch Victoria needs to pay." With that she pulled out her cell phone and called her lawyer. 

**_Author's Note:_**

he—he—he, hey ya'll…how are you doing? *Readers holds up guns*Whoa, I have a good excuse; I mean reason to why this was so late. I was in the BIGGEST writer's block I've ever been in…I mean so much happened at once and I wasn't sure of how to write it out. It took me like a paragraph a day to get this done basically. I hope you aren't too mad. Well, how did you like it? Was it ok for the wait? I hope that you will let me know. Well, this was the last chapter for it. All I have left is to write the epilogue and I promise it'll be good. I mean I swear it will be good, lol…Till Next Time: **(****Midnight**** Passion)**


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

_Three years later…_

_'Thump!'_

"Shit," bit out Vegeta. He was met with giggling again, "Well, I'm glad I could be your amusement. How much longer till we get there?" 

"I'm sorry, baby…not much longer, I swear." Bulma answered holding back the giggling about to consume her again. 

"Not much longer," he mimicked, "You said that 5 _thump!_ ago." 

"I know, I promise," _'thump!', "No more after that one." _

"I'm going to have a major headache." 

Bulma laughed. She couldn't help it any longer. The image of Vegeta blindfolded and running into things was just _too_ funny. "All right, stop walking. We're here." 

"About time," he said halting, "Can I take it off now?" 

"Nope, not yet. Don't you dare touch the blindfold," she warned.

"Okay, okay…" 

"Vegeta--"

He held up his hands, "I'll stop." 

She rolled her eyes, "Why do I even try?" she asked. 

"I don't know why you do." 

"Shut up!" 

"Someone's a bit feisty." 

"Vegeta—" 

"I'm stopping." 

Bulma rolled her eyes again and continued what she was doing. "Done, take it off now." 

Vegeta took it off in one swift, fluid motion. He shielded his eyes from the bright light before focusing in amazement at the sight before him. He held his mouth open in surprise. He looked around the room before finally landing upon Bulma's timid form, speechless. 

"You like it?" she asked cautiously, suddenly unsure of herself. 

Vegeta held out his hands, gesturing for her to come to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly staring in front of him, "I love it," he said finally.

"You do? I wasn't sure by your reaction and all. I know it's foolish…I'm sorry. You hate it." 

He shook his head, "No, Bulma. It's the most thoughtful thing that anyone could give me." 

It was their year anniversary. It had been two years since the final jury trail and a year since they finally began a real relationship. And a damned good year at that. They had decided to wait until the whole mess with Victoria was finished before trying to be a couple. During that time, they allowed her back to St. Catherine's and she completed the school year with honors. She was currently attending a local good college. Vegeta decided to retire from teaching; he said that he did want anymore surprises. He took on the full reigns of the business. His partner left on personal leave and never came back. Bulma suspected that he was hoping that Vegeta would take on indefinitely and disappeared to make sure that it would happen.  When they got back together it wasn't long before he proposed. He just knew that she was the one. There wasn't anymore looking for him. They moved into together shortly after. 

Bulma looked around the makeshift ballroom. She did think long and hard before doing this for him and in the end thought it to be the best year anniversary present that she could give him. It was the first thing that they did together as a couple right before school started. She had told him that she wanted to do something wild and spontaneous and he took her ballroom dancing. Not her type of 'wild' thing to do, but definitely spontaneous. She had her qualms at first, but fell in love with it in minutes. They hadn't dance together since her mother's party and that seemed a lifetime ago. It just seemed…right. 

"Are you sure?" 

He turned to her finally, love shining in his eyes. "As sure as I am about you." She smiled as he bent his head down for a kiss. She replied happily. 

"Should we break them apart?" asked Calvin as he peered around the corner. 

Cass smiled affectionately as she looked at the happy couple. "Not yet," she said as she turned to him. She wrapped an arm around his waist lightly and he put his around her shoulder. "Let's give them a couple more minutes," she said as they turned to walk back to the patio to wait for their friends. He nodded as he led them to the balcony. He smiled as he gazed at the stars before looking down at her. She felt his gaze after a while and looked up. 

"What?" she asked laughing, "You're looking at me as if it's the first time." 

He joined her, "Sorry," he said sheepishly. 

"What were you thinking?" she asked after a little bit. 

"About the irony of this situation. You. Me. This." 

She waited for him to continue, knowing he wasn't finish. He better _not_ be finished.

He laughed by her reaction, "No, no nothing like that. I can see you going over all the possibilities in your head. I'm just surprised on how everything has turned out. When we were children I would have never foresaw this. I always imagined Bulma being in the picture. Never in my wildest of dreams would I be with the most intelligent, loving woman I have come to need." He turned her in their embrace and pulled her fully in a hug, looking into her eyes. "Cassandra, I've been meaning to ask you this. I know this is kind of soon, but it's the perfect time to ask. We can wait, but move in with me. I want to be with you. I think that you and I are right. This is right." 

She looked surprised before answering, "You need me." 

He nodded, "Hai" 

A slow smile crept onto her face before being replaced with a smirk, "I think that I can live with that. You know what else you need?" 

"What's that?" he asked in amusement. 

Her eyes flashed with mischief, "This." She stood on her tippy-toes and quickly rewarded him with a kiss. He opened his mouth in surprise and she took advantage of it. Complete advantage of it. 

Bulma parted from Vegeta reluctantly. He looked disorientated and somewhat confused. She smiled as he regained his senses. It's always a plus when you kiss your fiancé senseless. He leaned in for another kiss and she shook her head before easing out of his grasp. He pouted slightly before grinning. 

"Now, now, now…we'll have plenty of time for that later.  Don't you want to play with your gift?" 

"I would rather play with something else," he muttered playfully. 

"Ha ha ha…I'm sure you would." 

"I thought you would enjoy that. Your part of the gift can wait for now though," he said thoughtfully. 

She pouted.

He laughed, "It's now your turn, my love." 

Her eyes lit up as he took the blindfold and tied it loosely around her eyes. He was known for tying it too tight. He led her to another part of their house. One she didn't know that was completed. He had banned her from the room in anticipation of today. He opened the doors before positioning her in the entrance for full view of the room. As soon as they moved in together, he learned that she had a weakness for reading and soon had a collection of books stacking up in their room. It got to the point where he couldn't tell the furniture from the pile up of books.  He had a library made in her absence. It wasn't easy keeping her from this side of the house nor was it trying to keep a secret from her. She could be quite the detective when wanted.

"Open," he whispered in her ears as he took off the blindfold.

She opened her eyes slowly and then shrieked with happiness. Vegeta soon found himself pulled down with 115 pounds of Bulma. "Oh my goodness." She started crying and he laughed. 

"You like?" 

"Like? Thank you Vegeta. I love it. I can't believe that you did this." 

He set his hands on her shoulder as she turned around to look at the room once again, "Well, believe it. I just can't wait to have our room back." 

She laughed happily and dragged him in the room, scanning the books. "You have all of my favorite authors in here. Thank you."  She hugged him tightly before pulling him into a kiss. It would've lasted in something more if it wasn't for laughter meeting their ears. 

"Well, I see she enjoyed her gift," called out Cass as she walked hand-in-hand with Calvin. He was grinning too much and you could see a hint of Cass' lipstick at the corner of his mouth. 

"I see you enjoyed yours," Bulma countered back. Calvin had told them earlier, more reason for celebration for the friends.

They laughed good-naturedly as Calvin wiped the remaining lipstick off, embarrassed. He was going to make a smart comment when the caterer appeared, "Dinner is served." 

Bulma and Cass's eyes lit up and they ran ahead of Vegeta and Calvin to the dining room. Vegeta chuckled as he and Calvin followed much slowly after them. 

  
"I have often wondered where it all goes?" Calvin said. 

Vegeta laughed, "I have too. Just don't be as stupid as I was and ask. I was met with Hurricane Bulma. They take that seriously." He grimaced. 

"Better you than I," Calvin laughed. He patted his friend against the back as the walked into the dining room. He sat next to Cass and Vegeta took his seat next to Bulma. In the middle of dinner, Vegeta paused and looked around the room at the people around him. The friends around him. Who would've thought that three and half years ago he would've met his love? That he would be eating dinner with his rival. And that he would have it no other way. He took Bulma's hand in his and brought it up to his lips. She looked at him startled before smiling perceptively. She had a way about her, as if she could read what was on his mind. She too looked around and smiled at the sight. 

She leaned over to him and kissed him gently, "I wouldn't either, love. I wouldn't either." 

_Somewhere else…_

"Your appeal was denied. Now, there may be another--" 

Victoria slammed down the phone violently. She wasn't in the mood for her lawyer's games. She had enough of his shit. It had been three long years since she had been convicted. Three years that she had been in jail. And she hated every minute of it. Jail wasn't something that you fuck with. It made any person's skin crawl. No matter how big and bad one thought they were. It also made you hard. 

Victoria wasn't the same woman that entered three years ago. She had changed and she was out for blood now. She hadn't meant to shot anyone that night, but now she had wished she had. She wished she had Bulma's blood on her hands. At least then, she wouldn't have everything Victoria wanted, but she would get hers soon Victoria decided. It was just a matter of time before she was out again and then. Bulma would've wished she had died that night. She was determined to end that bitch's life. Hell, she only had two more years. She could wait and until then she would let her enjoy Victoria's life.

**The End.******

**_Author's Note:_**

Wow! I can't believe it. I'm finally done with the story. It's officially a year that I have been writing this. I can honestly say that I am proud of this story. It's been an adventure writing it and I'm glad that you were on for the ride. I wanted to thank everyone that read and reviewed to my story. It means a lot to me. I guess that's all I have to say. I'm kind of emotional now and have lack of words. My baby is finally completed…or is it? **(Midnight Passion)**


End file.
